Crescent Moon
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: AU -SasuSaku- She bore the mark of the silver crescent moon. She was the one they all searched for. He searched for. But what he didn't expect was for her to steal his cold heart. First vampire fic.
1. Found

**Crescent Moon**

**Summary****: She bore the mark of the silver crescent moon. She was the one they all searched for. He searched for. But what he didn't expect was for her to steal his cold heart. First AU SasuSaku vampire fic.**

**I had the idea for a vampire story after discovering a new obsession SasuSaku vampire stories and this will be my first attempt at one, so bear with me as I try my first AU fic. I hope you enjoy it no less than my other stories. **

**Shall we begin…**

-x-

**Chapter One**

_Found_

-x-

The sky was dark, the moon held high in the black blanket that swept over the land. Small lights shimmered overhead like priceless jewels.

All was silent but the sound of clashing metal. On a stone court of ancient ruins, two dark figures moved gracefully at one another, both intent on winning this battle.

A second source of light was the torches that hung on the remaining sections of stone walls. Flickering shadows danced across the faces of the fighting silhouettes. Light gleamed off of the blades with each swing and thrust. Wind rustled their clothes with the gentle sound of flapping.

Metal continued to clash on impact, finally, one spoke, "It doesn't matter. The one bearing the mark of the crescent moon will be mine." His eerie snake-like voice made two dark eyes glare into his two yellow slit ones.

Suddenly the chirping of birds sounded and a blue light emitted from the other person charging at him, ready to claim the man's life. Thrusting the katana forward, embedding it deep within the man's gut.

Black bangs swayed with the sudden halt and dark, cold onyx eyes looked at the man who was moments from death. "No," his voice was deep and strong and young. "You're dead." Giving the handle a twist the blade was removed and the body fell to the ground.

The victor tilted his head up toward heaven, _'Konoha…'_ he thought. His eyes looked distant and somewhat relieved. There was the soft sound of footsteps on grass that stole his attention and he turned left. A teenage boy about his age with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked up slowly from the direction of the castle, now realizing his friend was the one breathing. He wore an orange jumpsuit made him stick out like a sore thumb and his dark haired friend almost shook his head. His blue eyes looked over the body that now had now began to disintegrate before looking up only to find his best friend again looking at the moon. He was beginning to get curious with his actions.

"So you killed him." The blonde stated more than asked. His tone held relief that he was dead.

He was answered with a nod.

"So what now?"

"We go to Konoha."

**~X~**

_Three days later..._

**~X~**

Sunlight seeped through the curtains of the dark room, hitting a soft face. The body stirred but did not wake. "Sakura!"

"Mmm…" the person groaned, hiding her face under the blankets.

"Sakura! Wake up!"

"Mmm…"

The sound of heavy footsteps sounded by her door as it opened. "Sakura…" it was a males' voice.

"Mmm…"

Blankets were pulled off exposing her to the cold air and making her curl up. Shoulder length pink hair covered her face when the curtains were brutally opened; she winced at the sudden light. "Sakura wake up." The man's voice was firm, finally she opened her eyes, they were a soft green.

"Dad…" she whined, "today's the first day of summer vacation."

"It's not my fault you partied all night last night even if it was your last day of school. Besides, it's after one in the afternoon."

This made the girl bolt up off of her bed. "I'm late!" She rushed over to her father and began shoving him out the room. "Dad, a little privacy please!"

The man gave a soft deep chuckle before turning, stopping his sixteen year old daughter. "Good morning to Blossom." He gave her a gentle kiss to the forehead.

His voice was calm and caring, his brown hair was combed to the right a few grey strands appearing at the roots. His black eyes held softness for her; she was the only one he had left. They were the only family each other had. Sakura's mother died in childbirth, she was the only child and he had raised her as a single parent for sixteen years. She was the only person left he had to remind him of his late wife. Sakura was almost a split image of her with her soft pink shoulder length hair, beautiful green eyes, cream-colored skin. All in all, she was a beautiful girl. He wondered how many boys asked her on dates. When he asked, she always said she hasn't found anyone worth her time and she would often blush with having no female family member to speak to about such things. He also told her he wanted to meet the person, if she found one worth her time to let him speak with him before anything. You could say he's protective but if she's all he has, who wouldn't be.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied hurriedly, continuing to push him out.

"Don't forget, I'm taking you to dinner tonight." He smiled at his daughter before leaving her.

Quickly searching through her dresser for clothes she pulled out a pink tank top with a black number 1 on the front and back, revealing a small silver crescent moon about an inch long on the front of her left shoulder. Once she wore black sports shorts that reached her knees did she exit her room and find her father in the living room reading 'Konoha Daily'.

"Anything interesting in the newspaper?" Sakura asked.

"Other than my baby girls picture, no," this made Sakura smile as she walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Love you dad," she kissed his cheek.

"And I love you too, don't ever think I don't." He always said this, she still didn't know why.

"Well, I have to go meet the girls, see you later." She waved after putting on sandals and walked out the door in a rush to get to her meeting spot.

The sun was high in the sky and she ran through Konoha, _'I can't believe I slept in. But that was one fun party.' _She rounded corners and she noticed the roads were busy with life, even the high school students were out and about. _'Two more blocks.' _Unfortunately, she didn't see someone walking in front of her, back toward her. She ran straight into the person. "Oh." She was falling, but felt a solid grip on her wrist, keeping her on her feet.

"Watch it," a cold voice said. Sakura opened her eyes and meet annoyed onyx ones.

"Uh… sorry…" she blushed lightly, seeing a teen about her age. _'He's hot…' _she thought. His eyes were dark, still holding annoyance that she bumped into him. Black hair in an unusual style sticking up in the back and long bangs framing his face and his skin was a little pale. His face was strong, high cheekbones, strong jaw. She was trying to get a look at his attire, but he wore a black cloak which concealed them. Not even his shoes were visible. Sakura looked back up at him. "Sorry." She said again, she swore she saw his eyes widen a bit.

"That's an interesting tattoo." Sakura looked at her left shoulder before looking back up.

"Oh, it's not a tattoo; I've had it since I was born."

"Sakura!" called a voice.

"Sorry again." She rushed by the boy toward her friends, who were calling to her.

If she were paying attention, she would have noticed the dark haired teen watching her with his eyes. _'It's her.' _He cautiously looked around, his eyes scanning the area. _'There are bound to be others here.' _He glanced back at the pink haired girl before leaving quickly, without causing a panic, searching for his partner. _'I can't be gone long. Other's will be here if they already aren't.' _

**~X~ **

"Sakura!" a blonde shouted.

The said girl smiled when she meet the three she was searching for. "Hey."

"You're late, Forehead."

"Sorry, Ino-pig, the party took a lot out of me. I'm not a hard-core partier like _someone." _Ino, the girl had a long high ponytail and bangs covering her right eye. She wore a purple spaghetti strap and shorts and flip-flops.

"Who was that, Sakura?" a girl with brown Chinese buns asked, her eyes were the same color she just wore a baggy grey t-shirt and carpenter pants. She looked like the tomboy of the group.

"I don't know," Sakura answered, "I accidentally ran into him."

"Pfft, yeah right." Ino proclaimed, "You saw how hot he was and decided to attack him."

"I'm not someone who goes after a guy for looks. Sure he was rather good looking but I want it to be for love. Not what you do, Ino." Sakura crossed her arms and turning her head to the side.

"He was l-looking at you after you l-left." The shyest of the group stuttered. Her black hair was down, reaching past her shoulder blades. Gentle, pupil-less white eyes held a natural coyness. She wore a white sundress that reached just above her knees. All of these girls were pretty.

"He was and I think he likes you." Ino grinned slyly.

"Whatever, pig. Only you would think that. And with my luck with guys, I highly doubt it."

"You say no to every guy who asks." Tenten, the one with Chinese buns snorted. "Some guys are looking, trust us."

"Only for looks," Sakura said defiantly. "No thanks."

"You'll f-fine someone Sakura." The last girl said.

"And so will you Hinata, he'll even like your shyness." Sakura grinned.

"N-not if Neji…"

"Oh, right, extremely protective cousin and boyfriend, eh, Tenten?"

"He loves Hinata, and he loves me, he only wants Hinata to be safe."

"By chasing off all the guys, no ones gonna want to date Hinata. They won't even stand up to him." Sakura replied.

"He's testing them," Tenten defended her boyfriend of two years, she and Neji were a year older than the others in age and school, seventeen and both juniors. "And so far, none qualify for Hinata's affection."

"I-it's alright Sakura," Hinata stopped them from going on.

"Only 'cause you said so," Sakura reluctantly backed down as they continued with they're day.

-x-

**Well there's the beginning chapter, I hope it at least captured you somewhat. Again this is my first vampire story and let me know what you think. Please review and it will get awesome. Criticism is always welcome. I'll try to get an early update though.**


	2. Taken

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, put my story on favs or alerts. I hope this story will not disappoint. Here's the next chapter.**

-x-

**Chapter Two**

_Taken_

-x-

"Ino, would you _please _stop squealing," Sakura winced as they exited the movie theater, "it's giving me a headache."

The said blonde turned toward her friend sharply, almost scowling and crossing her arms. "So I liked the movie, big deal."

"Yeah, all the lovey-dovey scenes were what you liked."

"What about Tenten? She probably liked it too."

"It was alright," the brunette shrugged.

"I can't believe you two," Ino smacked her forehead. "It was beautiful! What about you Hinata, what did you think?"

"W-well, it was cute. I mean, it was almost like Romeo and Juliet, but more modern."

"That'll be the last time I take any of you to the movies."

"You were the one who dragged us in and didn't give us a say in which movie we would all agree on." Sakura stated.

"But I wanted to see it so badly…"

'_I'll keep my comment to myself.'_ Sakura told herself. She and Ino could bicker about anything and it was strange to think they could have such a strong friendship. Ino was the first to befriend Sakura while other girls picked on her, saying she had a large forehead, hence the nickname. The blonde also seemed to have no problem getting a guys attention, but her looks were her primary focus, using make-up to cover her natural beauty. Sakura thought she was trying _way _too hard as did the other two.

Just as Sakura opened her mouth to change the subject someone collided with Hinata. Shortly before the incident, a few soft and annoyed mumbles slipped past his lips. Both, taken completely off guard landed harshly on the ground in slow motion and time stopped around them. The dark haired girl closed her white eyes and prompted herself onto her elbows before opening her eyes to meet the face of the one who was oblivious to his surroundings. She was embarrassed by their position, her face deep crimson; he hovered over her, right hand to the left of her head and other hand over his stomach where she had accidentally kneed him when they fell. But he didn't look in pain. His mouth hung slightly open in surprise and wide blue eyes looked over her before looking her in the eye. "Sorry…" he murmured before his face broke out in a childish grin.

Hinata observed him as he did so. His bright cerulean eyes closed and his teeth fully visible. She also noticed he had marks on his cheeks, three each side. They almost looked like whiskers. Spiky blonde hair, more golden looking was on the top of his head. He was wearing a bright orange short sleeved shirt with matching pants. In a flash he was standing and offered his hand to the girl in the dirty white sundress. She continued to blush but accepted his hand and he pulled her up with so much force she was beginning to feel lightheaded with the sudden movement so quickly. When he released her, she realized his hand was cold to the touch, but she wasn't sure she was imagining it since it had been such a brief amount of contact. "Sorry," he said again. His voice was childish but grown up. Then he grinned innocently, throwing his arms behind his head as he watched the girl he had ran into. "My friend ditched me… again… at the ramen stand and I was on my way looking for him." He stopped and blinked, he took a step closer to her as he put his arms to his sides. "You're way red in the face. I didn't hurt you did I?" his tone was holding a large amount of concern.

Ino, Tenten and Sakura were gaping at this new development.

"Do you have a fever?" he placed his cold hand on her forehead, her blush turned deeper, if that was possible. "No fever, are you alright…?" he trailed.

"Hinata."

"Huh?" he looked at the girls with a questioning look.

"Her name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura answered.

"Oh, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and I can't tell you anything more than that! Believe it!" Naruto placed a finger to his chin. "…Wait…"

When nothing came to mind, he looked back at the Hyuuga. "I like your name, its pretty." He beamed as he looked at the other three who had introduced themselves.

"Perhaps we'll see each other around. I have to go find my supposedly _best friend _who ditches me every chance he gets…" with that he waved to the girl with a friendly smile.

"Looks like someone likes someone, and I mean both ways." Sakura smirked evilly. _'Bingo!' _she thought when she seen Hinata turn a darker color and start walking away from the girls.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up Hinata!" Ino ran in front of the poor girl, stopping her in her tracks. "Hinata's blushing!" she squealed.

"What's going on?" a males voice made Ino turn to come face to face with a teen with chocolate brown hair which was held in a long ponytail. White eyes, like Hinata's, scanned the group and fell on his female cousin, instantly noticing she was red. "What happened?" his voice was stern, indicating he wanted answers.

"Well, Neji, you see, some guy accidentally ran into Hinata and they fell…" Ino stopped when she saw the look on his face. His lips formed a tight straight line and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He was one of the toughest boys in school.

Tenten took this time to intervene, "Neji, it's fine, it was an accident." The boy observed her white dress. No one dusted it off. Hinata blinked before understanding what was going on and hurriedly brushed her clothes off, though it would still be dirty.

"He didn't try anything, did he?"

"N-no," Hinata stuttered under her older cousins hard gaze. "He a-apologized and h-helped me up."

"It's true Neji." Sakura confirmed for her friend. She knew that Neji didn't really care for Hinata in their early teens, but it eventually changed when Hinata was proclaimed the heiress to her fathers' company and her cousin was to make sure she was watched out for, so no low life guys would marry her for her fortune. Which was understandable, but Neji chased off every guy who so much as asked Hinata to borrow a pencil.

His white eyes didn't seem to be convinced, but he didn't say anything. "Hiashi wants you home for a business meeting dinner."

Hinata sighed, she always said she hated those boring dinners, for hours at a time. All they talked about was how business was booming, stalks, stupid proposals or what they could do to make it more profitable. Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, had at least three business meeting a week with other high rate companies.

For a brief moment there was a soft glint in Neji's eyes for his cousin. His face even softened a bit. "C'mon Hinata. Your father will be upset if you are late." He then looked at Tenten. "I will see you tomorrow." She smiled and waved her boyfriend and the heiress goodbye.

"I can't imagine what they do in one of those meetings, even if what Hinata said is true. Poor Hinata."

**~X~**

The boy with dark spiky hair scowled, _'Where is that idiot?' _He had been around the village nearly twice already and he couldn't find his blonde best friend. _'My best friend is an idiot.' _He was irritated, and it usually took him a while to get as irritated as he is. Sometimes he wondered why Naruto was his best friend, they were nothing alike.

He was happy and he was broody…

He was loud and he was quiet…

He was clumsy and was graceful…

He made friends easily when he'd rather be kept to himself…

…But there was one thing that they had in common.

They were both powerful…

'_How hard is it to find a loud mouthed blonde?' _his dark eyes narrowed when he finally found the person he was searching high and low for. His spiky golden hair and orange clothes were easy to spot in this massive crowd of people. The blonde had his back facing him; his body was motionless as he watched something. He stopped when he was at his side. "Where were you idiot?"

The blonde turned around sharply and began yelling. "Sasuke! Where were you? You ditched me! I told you I was coming! And when I turned around you were gone!"

Sasuke sighed in frustration, "You said you were behind me."

"Yeah, but I had to compliment the owner of the ramen shop! His ramen is the best I've ever had!" the boy continued to yell.

His partner growled, "Would you shut up? You're causing a scene."

"Good."

"Have you forgotten why we're here?"

"No."

"Good. We leave tonight."

"Eh?" Naruto followed his friend. "Did you find him?"

"Her." Sasuke corrected.

"Wait," he stopped walking, making Sasuke do the same also. "How do you know it's her, huh?"

Placing a hand to the side of his head and closing his eyes, he answered, "Because I've seen the mark, idiot."

"So when are we leaving?"

"Hn." Sasuke decided he'd spoken too much, but this blonde had to have everything explained to him.

"Where are we going?"

The teen sighed, knowing that his friend was following.

**~X~ **

"Dad you didn't really have to take me out to dinner." Sakura said. They were in a semi fancy restaurant. Various plants and flowers separated one dining spot from another on the back of the violet colored seats to give them privacy as well as for decoration. Surrounding lights were dim and the ceiling was covered in mirrors. The restaurant was steady so there wasn't a lot of chatter, just the soft tune of music in the background.

Her father sighed, "I'm making it up for missing your birthday."

"That was months ago and you already did," she replied taking a sip of her green tea.

"I have to go out of town for a few days." The sixteen year old looked at her father as she placed her glass down, silently.

"Oh," was all she could think to say.

"It should only be two to three days if all goes well."

"You don't have to worry about me, Dad. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

His black eyes watched her. They were close when she was little, she always spent time with him when she could but when she entered junior high she was slowly drifting away. When she started high school she seemed to avoid him completely. But he could understand that, he was like her at that age. The age you begin to discover your identity. Hanging around with your peers and getting away from your parents. Stretching your new wings and were ready to take flight with the world that was waiting for you to enter on your own.

The man pushed the thought aside; he couldn't control her much longer. She only had a few more years as a teenager left and he would let her have what he couldn't. He had been forced to grow up at the age of fourteen after his parents died in a car accident. Finishing high school and maintaining a decent job while he grew up alone with no known relatives. If anything, he wanted her to experience life as a teenager before the pressures of adulthood and possible parenting took that freedom away.

He only wanted the best for her, even if she was aware of that or not.

"I know you can. You are capable of watching out for yourself." He acknowledged her words with a simple nod. "But I can't help but feel worried for you while I'm gone, that's a law of parenting."

Sakura gave him a reassuring smile, but it was one that was just a show. "I'll be fine. I have my friends here for a few weeks at least before any of them leave."

"You plan on throwing any parties I should know about?" he raised a slender dark eyebrow.

"Only if I have permission…" Sakura countered cautiously.

"I would prefer you not too, if you set the house on fire…"

"I wouldn't go that far, how about a simple sleep over with the girls? That way I'll be with someone and nothing bad happens?"

The man seemed to be in thought with his daughters' inquiry with his elbows propped on the table. She wouldn't be alone at least. He had told her that if she broke his trust on one of the previous times he was away he would be severely disappointed. So far she had kept her word… that he's known of anyway. "Only if you don't trash the house and it's alright with their parents."

"Deal." Their order came and they had a mild conversation about this and that, but the man was the one to initiate it.

After paying they exited. It was already dark out. No stars could be seen because of the high buildings and few tall trees. The air was still warm from the day. Both walked in a comfortable silence.

Off to the left a few feet in front of them, a dark figure stood at the entrance of an alleyway. A chill ran down Sakura's back as she and her father were getting closer to the person responsible for her unease. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it move, so quickly and fluidly to where it was in front of her, stopping her instantly. It reached out a hand grabbing her left shoulder, pushing aside the cloth that covered the mark she had since she was born. All this happened in a split second and her father tried to grasp the man's hand away before he crashed against the wall of a building, knocking the wind out of his lungs as he slumped to the ground. "Dad!" Sakura hastily tried to make it toward her father when she was roughly grabbed and held against the figure's chest, whom she discovered was male.

"Quiet!" a sharp voice hissed in her right ear. "Or I'll kill you now!"

Just as quickly as she was grabbed she was shoved aside, barely catching herself with her hands and knees, dirt and rocks embedding in her skin. She turned her gaze toward the man as she heard the sound of metal. There was another figure fighting off the first and she couldn't make out who it was because a cloak covered his face. Her eyes couldn't keep up with their movements they were moving at an inhuman speed. Flashes of metal here and there but that was all she could see. She ignored them and quietly crawled over to her father, who had a bump to the head. "Dad?" she whispered, gently shaking him. "Dad?" she jumped as a body landed near her. He turned and was next to her instantly. Her heart stopped almost immediately as she thought she saw canine teeth in a menacing grin. As a reaction she backed away and held onto her father as if to protect him.

The man coming closer was knocked toward the wall as her rescuer came back at him, a sword going through the man as he fell forward.

Sakura looked at the figure on the ground. Slowly she looked up into the eyes of the one who saved her from whatever this person was. Breath becoming hitched in her throat as she saw deep crimson eyes with what looked like three commas forming a circle. Her body became frozen she didn't even notice the one walking closer and walk behind her. When her mind finally registered this she turned her head slightly, fear evident in her eyes and on her face.

A pain ebbed its way on the back of her neck. Her eyes slowly drifted close and she fell forward but her world went black after two arms caught her fall.

The hood fell back and dark bangs fell over a teens face, his onyx eyes also fell on the girl in his arms before looking over to the unconscious man she was with. Turning he left in silence leaving the man where he was.

-x-

**Ok I have a couple questions for all of you…**

_**1) Should Itachi be in the story?**_

_**2) If yes, then should he be a good guy or a bad guy?**_

**My original plan was to not have him in at all, but some reviews had me wondering. **

**Anyway, I hope I still have your interest. This chapter was a little tricky for me to write but the other ones will hopefully be easier and I hope I didn't copy something that you all have read countless times. Don't forget it's my first vampire fic. Your thoughts and criticism is welcome and appreciated. Don't forget to R&R and let me know if it stinks or anything else. I can take it. Until next time. **


	3. Tension

**Thanks again to those who reviewed. You all are making me feel happy about this story and the results. **

**Also, thank you all for your thoughts on Itachi, though I'm still not sure if he'll be in the story, but if he is he'll be a good guy, as most of you wanted. That's what I wanted him to be if he was going to be in it. I'll let you know when and if the time comes. **

**Anyway, this chapter has more Sasuke and Sakura interaction…**

-x-

**Chapter Three**

_Tension_

-x-

Dizziness clogged the soon to be junior in high school. "Mmm…" she groaned, feeling a headache ready to strike full force. She placed a hand to her head to rub her skin before she made herself comfortable and snuggled her face deeper into the silky pillow. _'Wait…silk?' _she drowsily opened her eyes and lifted her head from the pillow her head lay on while moving a hand to feel its soft texture. _'This is silk, but my pillows aren't silk… or blue…'_ she began to think of what happened the day before. Remembering clearly her day with her friends and dinner with her dad… Green eyes blinked as she remembered the attack. As she did so her covers fell to her lap, "Dad!" she snapped hear head from side to side but the sudden action made her instantly grab her neck.

'_Did I sleep wrong?' _then she recalled the pain she felt. Again she looked for any signs of her father, this time slowly. "Dad?"

The room she was occupying was quiet large, bigger than her fathers master bedroom. It was dimly lit with only two candles, one on an oak nightstand beside her. Walls were stone with a grand fireplace to the left and a window was elegantly covered with either black or blue curtains, Sakura couldn't tell. Over the large bed, which Sakura discovered was king sized, was a canopy of blue silky drapes, matching the sheets and a cotton blue bedspread with a large fan design. Divided into two sections the upper half was red while the lower half with the handle was white.

Curiously, Sakura ran a finger over the emblem; it was stitched beautifully into the quilt. There was a large oak chest at the foot of the bed and a dresser in front of it near the wall. All furniture in the room was made of solid oak with an antique look to it. A desk was beside a large walk in closet, littered with open scrolls. The chair was cockeyed; informing it had been sat in recently. A small glow of light entered from underneath the door to what Sakura guessed as a hallway.

She was about to pushed the covers off of her but ceased her movements as she heard footsteps coming closer to the door. Soon a moving shadow was at the door. The knob twisted and the door slowly opened without a sound. Once the door was completely opened the amount of light temporarily blinded the girl so she had to look away until the door closed. Opening her eyes and turning her head to see the same dark haired teen she ran into the day before. His eyes were just as hard as they were when she ran into him, his lips forming a straight line as he walked toward her. He was still watching her as he placed a silver tray down on the bed. "Eat." His voice held no emotion but she could hear that it had been said as an order. Sakura looked at the tray. There was a green apple, an orange, two rice balls, three dumplings, and tea. She looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

He gave off an annoyed grunt. "Eat." He said again, his onyx eyes still on her.

'_At least stop staring at me…' _a voice in the back of her head said, annoyed just as he was.

'_I agree with you.'_

Sakura pushed the voice aside. "Where am I?"

The teen didn't blink as she asked her question. "My home."

"Where?"

"Miles from Konoha."

The girl felt a vain throbbing with his blunt answers.

"How far?"

"Far enough, now will you stop asking questions?"

"Answer my questions with all the details and you'll have less to answer." She was trying to keep her tone in check, but the anger was growing.

"Hn. You're annoying." He seemed to cross his arms.

"Annoying? You don't know me well enough to know if I'm annoying!" she raised her voice before closing her eyes to control her temper. Taking a deep breath she opened them. "Now will you tell me what I want to know?"

"Hn."

Her eyebrow twitched. _'And he calls me annoying…' _

"Where's my dad? Is he alright?"

Finally he seemed to answer a question. "I don't know I didn't stay long enough to find out."

Sakura sprang from the bed, nearly knocking over the tray with her breakfast, but the boy was quick enough to catch it and Sakura was too engrossed in finding out what happened to her father she didn't notice his speed. "What do you mean? My father could have been robbed after you left him! He could be dead for-" she stopped.

"Not my problem." The boy shrugged carelessly.

"And what is? Your random act of kidnapping? I said I was sorry for bumping into you!" she was now standing a foot in front of him, head tilted upward to look him deadly in the eyes, poking his chest as hard as she could. "Who do you think you are? You arrogant-"

The door suddenly burst open. "What's going on in here?" another male voice asked. Sakura stared at the door, eyes slightly widening while the other was grumbling annoyed.

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Sakura?"

"What are you doing here?" they both asked together, both blinking as they looked at the other occupant in the room.

"Sasuke what is Sakura doing here?"

"Wait, wait. You know him?" Sakura asked the blonde.

"Well yeah, he's my best friend. But seriously Sasuke what is Sakura doing here?" the blonde asked his best friend.

"You're both annoying…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath, hand to his head as a headache was again about to return. After a moment he looked from one to the other. Now he had to talk more than he wanted to, to clue in his idiot best companion and the annoying girl. "How do you know each other?"

"Well I accidentally bumped into her friend." Naruto answered with a grin and a light blush forming on his face. "She was kinda cute." Sakura gave a small smirk, she knew it all along. Sasuke growled.

"And you didn't notice that this is the one with the mark, idiot?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Eh? What? Mark, you mean you have the mark Sakura?" the spiky haired blonde looked over at her curiously.

"Mark? What on earth is going on?"

Naruto turned to his dark haired friend. "You haven't told her yet?"

A low growl was his response, "If she'd shut up about her father then I would have!"

"You jackass!" Sakura met him with the same sour expression. "You just left him to die and possibly be killed by another… whoever or whatever that thing was. What is going on? I want answers now!" she spoke venomously, more toward her kidnapper.

The air was thick with tension, Naruto could feel this and he felt it outside, that's why he came rushing in. "What did you do Sasuke?"

"Jackass left my father to rot on the street…" Sakura answered. _'Sure he may be good looking but his cocky attitude was a major turn off. Ino was way wrong.'_

"Sasuke, don't tell me you kidnapped her without taking her father somewhere he would be safe." Naruto was doing his best to calm both of them. Sasuke may not look so ticked, but knowing him as long as he has, he was just as furious as Sakura was. He was better at hiding his emotions than most but his anger would be the first to show.

Usually the two males were the ones at each others' throats, not Sasuke and a girl. They usually went after him for his looks, they worshipped the ground he walked on, but Sakura she looked down right ready to tear his head off for his easy dismissal of her father. She was different from the other girls Naruto noticed. Sasuke may not know the relationship Sakura and her father had because he hasn't had a parent in many years so he would assume that other peoples' relationships were nothing. The dark haired boy always did have a feeling of superiority over others, no matter who they were.

"I had to fight a lowlife after her, her father was just a nuisance and I had no time in taking him home. She was enough." Sasuke answered bluntly, his anger now suppressed.

A scowl formed on Sakura's face. Fists clenched at her sides as she quickly raised her right fist and aimed, but who stopped it she was surprised. Naruto had made his way between the pink haired teen and the other, holding her fist firmly but not too hard to hurt her. "I can understand your anger, Sakura, he's like this twenty-four seven. We don't always get along and that's usually twenty hours a day. But there is a reason you're here, he brought you here for safety reasons. In a way you could say he's protecting you." Sakura scoffed at the boy over Naruto's shoulder, his expression impassive as he watched her actions, a small smirk of amusement on his part.

"I'd rather take my chances with the other one before he got to me…" she growled.

"Hn, you'll thank me later." Sasuke said monotone.

"I'll never thank you." Bitterness was in her voice.

Naruto shook his head. "If it will make you happy, I'll go back to Konoha and check on your father." Sakura snapped her head to watch the blonde, completely surprised he would offer. His beautiful blue orbs where shimmering and full of friendliness, unlike Sasuke's.

"Would you please?"

She was replied with a nod and she gave him a small smile of her own. He grinned at her like he did when she and the girls first met him. "I'll leave in a minute." He turned back to Sasuke after releasing her hand, "You'll have to explain to her, nicely." Sasuke huffed, Sakura's eyes narrowed at his action. "If he causes you any trouble you can just let me know when I come back and I'll beat him up for you then, alright?" Sakura nodded. "Then I'll leave now and be back before you know it. Sasuke be nice." He said as he walked out the door with a friendly wave and grin, leaving the door open.

The room was filled with silence and the tension seemed to slowly buildup at Naruto's absence. Sakura, for some odd reason, felt safe with Naruto around, which was more than she could say with Sasuke. "So _Sasuke_… what is it you have to say?" she sat on the bed, still cautiously watching him with her green eyes. He placed the tray back down on the bed but remained standing, watching her with his own hard onyx ones.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully." His voice again held no emotion. "I brought you here because that mark," he pointed to her shoulder where the lower corner of the mark could be seen from under her shirt, "is putting your life in danger. There is a legend that says the blood of the one bearing the mark of a silver crescent moon will grant one the power to be the strongest and is able to make him, or her, lord of our world and will destroy all others. The one with the mark is you.

"I was searching for the one in the legend when you ran into me. I realized it was you with your reply to my comment about your mark and I would have to bring you here whether you wanted to or not. You managed to evade me for the rest of the day and I found you as you were being attacked, and you were lucky it was me or you would be in worse hands."

"How come you didn't find me sooner?" Sakura asked in a surprisingly calm tone, she was unbelieving.

"The legend never specified male or female."

"Who was that who attacked my father and I?"

"A lackey, he wasn't that dangerous compared to others."

"Others? What are you exactly? He had pointy teeth."

Sasuke smirked slightly, and this had made Sakura feel extremely uneasy, unlike his earlier cocky ones. Fear flashed in her eyes as his smirk grew a little wider. "Are you afraid?" he asked, amused. "What else do you know of with pointy teeth?"

"I don't believe in vampires, if that's what you mean." Sakura answered and watched as Sasuke expressed a small amount of surprise with her words, his smirk leaving, she saw his jaw clench. His eyes were still on her and began to harden.

"You should choose your words more carefully," he smiled maliciously, revealing canine-like teeth. "I'd hate to do something I could regret, not that I would."

Sakura was still in a state of shock and terror, her eyes wide and mouth agape, body feeling paralyzed. An immense pleasure coursed through Sasuke's body at her reaction, and he thought he'd play with her a little more. So he walked up toward her so he was standing directly in front of her at where she sat on the large bed before slowly leaning down only an inch or so from her face. He heard a small whimper of alarm as a reply to his movements and he inwardly smirked as he looked her in the eye with the two of his that flashed red intending to frighten her more. That was when he sensed more fear in her and her heartbeat increase drastically. Her breathing seemed to stop as she held her breath.

Then she flinched as he slowly descended his head toward the left side of her neck, she flinched again as he deliberately breathed on her creamy white skin. After a moment of scaring her, he lifted his head so he was whispering in her ear, "I could kill you faster than you could blink, though it would be better to kill you by draining your blood. Wouldn't want to be…" he paused to search for the right word, "wasteful."

Quicker than she could blink, he was standing up and at the door nearly ten feet away, smirking down at her before walking out the open door and closing it behind him. The pink haired girl was left in a daze, trembling as she thought of how short her life could have been. She wished she was home in her village, with her friends… with her father.

Now, most of all, she was feeling homesick.

**~X~**

Once Sasuke was out of his room, which he had let Sakura stay in temporarily, he couldn't describe what he was feeling. Scaring her was something he enjoyed and he had to suppress another smirk. She also entertained him to some degree, it was amusing. Not many had the pleasure of doing so.

He realized that if he wanted to continue to scare her, he could have told her more about the legend, the part he kept out, only telling her half truth. Pushing that thought aside he continued down the long corridor of the palace thinking that if he had to he could scare her with that amount of information.

She'd have fun staying there for the time being.

-x-

**So… much… tension… I'll tell you one thing; I loved writing Sasuke and Sakura's interaction in this chapter, but I always love writing their interaction, period. Well, they don't seem to like each other… yet. –grins- Anyway, I hope to see some reviews to let me know what you think. **

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Questions

**Sorry for the wait, my laptop like, stopped working and I had to wait to get a new one and I also started the next semester of college and I had essays to begin. Too make up for the wait, this chapter is my longest so far. Hope you enjoy!**

-x-

**Chapter Four**

_Questions_

-x-

"Were you having fun toying with her?" a voice all too familiar to Sasuke asked. Scowl forming on his face as he turned his head to the left. From the shadows of a tall pillar an orange book blocked someone's face from view, silver hair sticking up from behind.

"How long have you been there, Kakashi?" Sasuke inquired monotone, an eyebrow slightly twitching as he heard a giggle and the turn of a page.

"Long enough." He answered, not bothering to peak over his book. "So, what made you so playful all of a sudden? You've never enjoyed seeing anyone scared as much as you have her. Why the unexpected need to do so?"

"Hn."

Kakashi sighed, "If you keep up with those 'Hn's' of yours people will start thinking your constipated, if people haven't already."

"Is there a reason you're pestering me?" the boys' voice was clearly one of annoyance.

Kakashi shrugged, finally looking over the book. His face and left eye was covered by a black mask, only his right eye exposed. He was clad in black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt with a green vest. "No real reason." The man shrugged, returning his attention to his book.

"You're hopeless." Sasuke continued walking down the corridor. The silver haired man followed his movements with his eye until the teen turned down another hall. Snapping his book shut and proceeded to Sasuke's room. If he wasn't going to tell him, he'd find out for himself.

**~X~**

Sakura didn't know how long she sat there after Sasuke left. Another tremor passed through her body as she continued to think. Sasuke was a vampire, so was Naruto one too? He was friendlier than Sasuke, but was he as deadly as Sasuke? For some odd reason, in the back of her head, she felt safe with the blonde—even if he was dangerous. He gave her some feeling of security, while with Sasuke she felt unnerved around him. Naruto lessened that when he was present. He was also sweet, going to check on her father for her while she was confined to this cursed room, her new prison.

There was a light knock on the door, pulling her from her thoughts and she turned her head to the door. _'Sasuke wouldn't knock to his own room, so it can't be him.' _Just as she thought the door opened slowly and a head of silver hair appeared, scanning the room.

"Oh, sorry, you didn't answer, but I didn't want to intrude. I was curious about our current guest."

Sakura realized he was older, his voice more mature and a little deeper. "Do you mind if I come in or would you like some more time alone?"

The girl blinked, "Are you a vampire too?" she asked cautiously.

She then noticed his only visible eye crinkle, which she guessed he was smiling or grinning. "Yes, but I can assure you that no one in this castle intends to harm you."

Sakura remained skeptical as she eyed him suspiciously. "…Fine…"

"Thank you. I'll stay over here so you can have some space." He opened the door. "Would you like the door open or closed?"

"Open." She simply answered as she continued to observe him. He looked ordinary, but they say appearances can be deceiving. Much to her liking, he did keep his word to keep a distance from her, this made her slightly relaxed, but she was still in the presence of a vampire who could kill her with ease.

"You have questions, feel free to ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability." The man took a seat on the chair at the desk.

"Why am I here?"

"I thought Sasuke already answered that?"

"How would you know?"

"Naruto told me before he left to check on your father for you."

Sakura continued to eye him. So far that seemed reasonable. "Why are you here?"

"I was curious to meet the one with the mark."

"Are all of you here vampire?"

"Well, Naruto's actually what we call a half-breed," he then noticed Sakura's confused look. "He has a human mother and a vampire father making him a half-vampire, but he is also a container of a fox demon. The reason for that is because this particular demon was sent to wipe us out, but his father died while sealing the demon in his newborn son, the mother just died recently in childbirth." Hearing this made Sakura a little upset.

'_But he's so happy. It's like he hasn't had anything bad happen to him.' _

"He's the only one of us not a full vampire. Sasuke, Itachi and myself are full-blood vampire."

"You never told me your name." Sakura suddenly announced.

Kakashi blinked, "Oh, you're right, I apologize. The names Kakashi Hatake. But Kakashi will do." He looked at her expectantly.

"Sakura."

"Well, I would say its good to meet you, but under the circumstances I'll say no more. What other questions do you have?"

"How many of you live here? Who was the other one you mentioned?"

"Well, four of us live here, five including you. Though we sometimes have more, but it's mostly us. And I said Itachi, who is Sasuke's older brother."

'_Great.' _Sakura thought sarcastically. _'Probably another jackass.' _

"Where is he?"

"Off doing research."

"What kind?"

"My you have many questions Sakura," Kakashi chuckled slightly.

"That's why I have a big forehead."

"To me it looks normal."

"And what does a normal forehead look like?"

"What does a big forehead look like?" the silver haired man turned the question around.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but shut it when she couldn't think of anything. "Good question."

"Why do you say you have a big forehead?" Kakashi inquired, _'Well, she is interesting.' _

"It's a nickname I've had for years, because when I was small, I was always teased about having a large forehead." Sakura answered. "Why do you wear a mask?"

Kakashi shrugged, "It's comfortable." He then pulled out a book.

Sakura blinked as she began reading the cover, her face began to turn red as she read the cover and to make her feel more embarrassed, Kakashi giggled.

"Why do you read those books?"

"Because its' interesting."

"Are all vampires perverts?" quickly slapping a hand over her mouth her face began to heat up, embarrassed the second time within two seconds. However, her embarrassment was quickly forgotten when a low chuckle sounded from the perverted vampire.

"Not all of us." He answered. "I read these books, Naruto's mentor was the author and he's learned some habits from him. Itachi and Sasuke, whom Naruto and I both think they have no hormones whatsoever. They don't even so much as blink when a girl walks by or attempts to flirt with them. They're deprived I think." Kakashi explained, _'But there's something about you that gets Sasuke to actually say more than a 'Hn' of his.'_

There was nothing Sakura could think of to say. "Does Itachi say 'Hn' too?"

"They have similarities, you'll discover when he arrives, but all Uchiha, in my opinion, say 'Hn'. Any more questions?"

The pink haired girl shook her head when nothing else came to mind. "Not yet anyway."

Kakashi stood up, "I take it you have no extra clothes since Sasuke brought you here with haste. I'll go and look for some, but they may not be the kind you're used to."

"That's fine, as long as I don't have to wear the same dirty clothes or walk around in nothing, it's fi—" she stopped when she remembered who she was talking too. Face turning red, she pulled up the blue blankets and burying her face in them. _'I can't believe I said that in front of him!' _she scolded herself.

"Naruto and I wouldn't mind, but Sasuke and Itachi wouldn't blink if you did."

"Come again Kakashi…?" the mans' visible eye widened as a third voice spoke.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Hey Sasuke I was just telling our guest—"

"Save it you pervert." The dark haired teen walked over to Sakura, hiding the amused smirk he had when she realized she said something to the wrong person – face still smashed into his comforter. "There's a bathroom in that door, you can use it for now, another room is being prepared for your stay."

Sakura looked up, embarrassment absent from her face. "Stay?" she asked. "How long do I have to stay? I had plans this summer, places to go, friends to hang out with. You can't keep me prisoner!"

"You'll remain here until it is safe for you to leave, until that time, what I say goes. I'll know your every step so don't even think of trying to escape… or you'll regret it." Sasuke's face was set as stone, slightly annoyed.

The silver haired man watched this silently. This was the most interaction Sasuke had ever had with a female, at least that he'd known of. He figured it amused the Uchiha so much because girls always bowed down to him and listened to his every word, they'd even throw themselves off cliffs if he said so. But Sakura was one who didn't like being ordered around; she was independent, that was clear and Sasuke made it his business to find out what her limit was.

"Regret it, you're assigned to protect me or something, so wouldn't that be against your code?" Sakura snapped.

"You are staying, and that's final…" Sasuke growled. She looked at him, defiance in her eyes as she glared at him hard. He was mildly impressed with the intensity of it, but he had received worse. After a moment he calmed himself, "There is a bathroom in that door," he repeated, pointing to a door that was beside the fireplace.

Sakura followed his finger and blinked, "I didn't even see that door." She mumbled.

"We'll find clean clothes for you." With that, Sasuke left Sakura as she stared at the door and Kakashi gave her a quick glance before going after Sasuke, closing the door to give Sakura her privacy. "Is there a reason you're following me Kakashi?"

"I was just amused with the way you two interact with each other. If I had walked in and didn't know the situation, I would have thought you two were mates. You fight like them." The man answered simply, slight smile under his mask when he heard Sasuke scowl at his words.

"She wouldn't even be considered one by me." He turned his head to look over his shoulder and he looked almost menacing. "Girls are nothing but trouble and only get in the way. Those who throw themselves at you giving into your every command and don't have the decency to think for themselves, only the wishes of the one they're so intent on winning. Fine, Sakura is different, but she isn't worth the time of night and I wouldn't want her as my mate, I don't need one. She's annoying. Do well to keep your thoughts to yourself Kakashi." Sasuke left without another word.

'_There are some things you don't know until you take a risk, Sasuke.' _

**~X~**

_Meanwhile…_

**~X~**

Naruto's pace was quick, inhuman. He had traveled through trees, fields, over a large river, heading toward Konoha. _'Almost there,' _he thought, his pace quickening. Throughout his travel, he had thought of how he could talk to Sakura's father, no doubt he was extremely worried. Hopefully things would go smoothly. He didn't like to lose control of himself and attack innocent people. Thoughts unable to stay on one topic for too long, his mind wondered to a possible trip to the ramen shop he had discovered with the best ramen in the world. Then next his thoughts went to a face. He had to stop and think of who he was suddenly thinking of, it just popped out of nowhere!

It was Hinata! An odd time to be thinking about a girl when his mind was usually occupied with ramen constantly on the brain. The long yellow curly noodles that dripped with juice as it was—_DJ scratch_—shaking his head, Naruto continued on his trek for he was nearly there. It only took a day for vampires to travel and three for humans. It paid to be a vampire at times, but others… not so much.

As he was near Konoha he slowed to walk, without causing a scare. He couldn't be discovered. Once at the gates he stopped waiting to be allowed to enter. Casting a glance at the sun, he realized it was about eight-thirty in the evening. Shades of pink, purple and orange just over the horizon.

The large gates opened silently, at least to a human's hearing, Naruto entered and walked to the nearest phone booth. Grabbing the large book with names and numbers he began searching for Sakura's residence. He hadn't remembered to ask her, but he knew her family name. Searching the 'H' section he found what he was looking for and left quickly.

Streets were full of nightlife, people heading to bars after long hours at work. Shortly after, the blonde found himself at Sakura's house. Lights were turned off and no one home, Naruto figured he'd stop at Ichiraku for a bite to eat while he waited for the man to arrive.

Taking a seat and ordering bowl of beef ramen, he tapped his finger while thinking of how to explain things to Sakura's father.

"N-Naruto?" as coy voice asked from behind.

"Hm?" he looked over his shoulder only to find a wide eyed Hinata. "Hinata?"

She nodded slowly and walked over to take a seat next to him, her face red and their eyes never leaving each other. The heiress finally looked away, unable to control her blush. "Want some ramen with me, Hinata? My treat!" the boy beamed brightly. She turned darker but answered with a shy nod. "Great! You like beef ramen?" she nodded again. "Hey another beef ramen for the lady!" Naruto shouted, his loud voice scaring the poor girl.

"Coming right up!" the man shouted.

Naruto being Naruto, he started a friendly conversation with the girl he ran into the other day. "So what are you doing all by yourself, Hinata?"

"I-I just w-wanted to have an evening b-by myself." She answered. "The other girls' a-are off doing something else."

The vampire smiled, "Well that's kinda cool, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to see me!" soft black hair hide the girls blushing features. Naruto took this as a bad sign. "Hey! Was it something I said? I didn't mean anything bad by it! Agh! Now she hates me!" he began to panic.

Hinata snapped her head over to see the guy banging his head on the counter rather hard. "N-Naruto stop it!" she placed a hand on his shoulder franticly to get him to stop hurting himself. Once she touched him his head instantly shot up and looked at her. "Y-You didn't say anything bad."

"Then what was it?" he asked quietly.

She opened her mouth to speak but their order was placed right in front of them. Naruto glanced at the girl quickly before dropping the conversation and began devouring his ramen. Hinata raised her first chopstick full of noodles to her partly open mouth as she stopped and stared wide eyed with the boys' manners. Within five seconds he was asking for a second bowl with a large grin plastered on his face. Shortly after he turned to Hinata and froze. She was gaping at him!

"Do I have something on my face? In my teeth?" he asked quickly. "Say something Hinata!"

She quietly put down her chopsticks and grabbed a napkin and reached over and whipped Naruto's bottom lip from the ramen juice that he didn't seem to notice. The boy was surprised, but he kept himself calm. When the girl was done she turned her head to look at her ramen, hair falling over her shoulder to block her face from view. _'What was I doing?' _she blushed deeply. _'Great now I scared him…' _

The rest of the meal continued in silence, neither wanting to say anything—afraid that would only cause problems. But they were content with the silence. Thirty minutes and twenty-eight bowls later, Naruto was finished. Hinata had just finished her first bowl and stood up. "I should probably get going. My father will be worried if I don't get home." Grabbing her purse to pay for her dinner, Naruto beat her to it.

"I'll walk you." She turned away, hiding her face from the boy.

"Thank you," she whispered, walking out the door as Naruto paid the man for his meal and hers.

'_Good thing Kakashi gave me enough money to pay for the ramen, and Hinata's.' _Naruto thought, before he huffed silently about the mans' comment just before he left.

"_I know you, Naruto, there's no such thing as one bowl of ramen with you."_

Crossing his arms, he thought, _'What's that supposed to mean?' _

"N-Naruto? A-Are you alright?" the shy girl beside him asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah Hinata I was just thinking of something." She replied with a nod and continued on walking. _'Sakura's father should be home after I drop off Hinata. Wouldn't want her to be out alone if another lackey came looking for Sakura and found one of her friends.' _There was no conversation, but a surprisingly comfortable silence between the two acquaintances'.

Softly the dark haired girl answered out, "T-Thank you for t-the ramen and t-the walk home, N-Naruto."

"Sure, no problem Hinata!" he called out as he realized they were at her large front gate, with two guards close by. He could tell they were related by the same pearl eyes they had.

"G-Good night, a-and thank you!" she bowed shortly and sprinted off to the guards—who opened the gates while watching her and Naruto.

"Good night, Hinata!" the boy waved, but was already walking away when she stopped at her front door and returned the wave.

As Naruto left the Hyuuga compound he headed straight for Sakura's house. When he arrived there was no one home, still. Releasing a sigh of defeat, _'I guess I'll have to wait until he gets back.' _Scanning the area quickly he disappeared in a flash and waited on a nearby rooftop, carefully hidden from a humans line of sight. True, humans had poor vision compared to that of a vampires' senses, just like hearing and smell are superior.

Waiting lasted for a few hours, humans continued to attend the bars and others retreated to their homes for the night. Teenagers were out and about, celebrating the summer vacation. Naruto lazily lay on his stomach on the roof arm propping up his head as he had a board expression.

Finally, after waiting for another twenty-five minutes, a man walked to the door and unlocked it. _'Finally!' _he stood up, carefully looking around for any other people around so late at night. Finding no one else he arrived at the door and knocked. A few moments passed and he had heard the shuffling of feet approach the door. The man opened the door, he noted, looked like he hadn't slept in days. His brown hair was now gray and his dark eyes seemed lifeless, a light that was in most humans wasn't present. "Who are you?" he grumbled almost inaudibly.

Naruto swallowed, not sure how he was going to approach this man. Slowly and calmly, he began. "I have information of your daughter, Sakura."

The mans' eyes widened at the mention of his daughter. He roughly grabbed the boy and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut as he rounded on him and began to demand answers. "Where is she? Is the alright?"

Raising and hand the man to stop talking, allowing Naruto to begin. "She's fine, but you might want to sit down while I explain a few things." The older male seemed to be thinking this over before he calmly but anxiously sat down on the couch, gesturing for Naruto to have a seat himself.

Doing so, the vampire took a deep breath. "Now what I'm going to tell you, you won't believe, not many do, and I don't want anything bad to happen." He watched the man curiously as he arched a thin brow at the boy. "You know that mark on her shoulder?"

"How would you know about that?" the man's eyes blazed, fists clenched rising to his feet. "If I find o—"

"She's fine I guarantee you," Naruto was beginning to feel uneasy. This man was furious! "I saw it." When the man sat down and gave the boy a curt nod, he continued. "Her mark is putting her life in danger."

"What do you mean? You said she was safe! How can she be safe! I want her back! Why was she taken from me? Where is she?"

Sighing to control himself, this was _definitely _not going as planned. "First of all, after you were knocked out, my friend, Sasuke took Sakura with him. She's fine, that's why I'm here, she was worried about you after you were attacked and I volunteered to check up on you since Sasuke wasn't too considerate."

Closing his eyes, the man took a deep breath, opening them again. "Alright, but why was she taken? How is her life in danger? She was born with a birthmark."

"You see, uh… do you know who attacked you by the way?" Naruto asked.

The man thought for a moment, "No… no I don't. All I know is that he was too fast for me to see. I'd think he's not human."

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Eh… you're right…" the man looked at him questioningly. "He wasn't human. And as uncomfortable as you're going to feel… neither am I but I'm not a bad one I promise!" clamping his hands in front of his face.

"Not human?" the man asked slowly, the hair on the back of his neck standing up, trying to distance himself from the boy. Whatever he is.

Naruto sighed, he never did like telling people what he was, half-human, half-vampire, a half-breed, people treated him different. Remembering a time he didn't fit in, without any friends. Human's and vampires alike hated him for being half of one and half of the other, not to mention harboring a demon. Sasuke was actually his first friend—best friend and brother, while Itachi was somewhat like an older brother and Kakashi like a father-figure.

Looking at the man who seemed unnerved by his presence now, "I'm a vampire, and so was the one who attacked you. You don't have to be afraid of me; I have no intention to harm humans."

"You tell me to not be afraid but you could easily kill me. How am I to trust your word? You may want me to just so you can make a meal out of me."

"You don't seem too surprised or scared as all humans I've encountered have."

The man raised an eyebrow, "You say Sakura is safe, how can I believe your words?"

Naruto put his hand to his chin in thought, "I honestly never thought of that. I'll have to prove it to you later, but Sakura asked me to check up on you after the attack."

"…You say her birthmark is putting her life in danger, how so?"

"It's not really a birthmark…" the teen began rubbing the back of his head, not sure how to go on.

-x-

**I couldn't resist the part about Sasuke being constipated. It's probably true if you think about it… Anyway, as I lay in bed one night, more ideas came to me and I wasn't really sure how I wanted this chapter to go, but many thoughts came to me. So now I have more of my story planned in my head. I hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Amusement

**Thank you to everyone who has read so far, I hope that you will like this chapter, 'cause it took me a while to get this one finished, obviously.**

-x-

**Chapter Five**

_Amusement_

-x-

Sakura opened the door, scanning the hallway from the room she was in, only her head visible. Shifting her head from left to right she noticed no one. Taking a deep breath she walked out, closing the large door silently behind her. She felt shy wearing someone else's dress, and the fact that it was a dress irritated her. _'At least Kakashi was kind enough to find me some clothes.' _

The white gown she wore was made with elegance, it truly was beautiful, but something Sakura never pictured herself in, not to mention she never thought she'd be in a house full of vampires. That's not necessarily an everyday occurrence. The dress was mostly white, and it fit almost felt like a second skin—not too tight, which Sakura was thankful for. A pastel pink waistband was the only other color to the breathtaking dress. When Sakura had looked at herself in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. She thought the dress was a replica from the fairytale movie of Sleeping Beauty that the beautiful Princess Rose wore that the three good fairies made for her. _'I'm the furthest thing from beautiful or a princess.' _She thought to herself as she quietly walked out of the room and down the hall. Her silent footfalls were the only sound she could hear.

The hall was long and she noticed light coming from the next door. She approached without a sound and slowly turned her head around the corner just as she did with the other room. Her eyes widened at the large room, it was the living quarters or so she guessed. The fireplace was made of white marble and was bigger than the one in Sasuke's room by at least five feet. And above it was the largest picture she had ever seen; she estimated that it was about five foot by five foot. Its frame was solid oak, like much of the furniture that she had seen so far. Inside was a family of four, three men and one woman. Two of them however were small boys, the oldest probably thirteen. The man who she guessed to be the father, had black hair that reached his shoulders in the back and dark eyes held a certain hardness to them and his lips rested in a straight line and his clothes consisted of a black dress shirt, which was all she could see. Sakura figured he was a serious man. Next she moved her eyes over to the woman who had a kind and gentle look to her. She was a beautiful woman with a warm smile on her face, her hair was also dark, though a little longer in the back and her eyes were also as dark as the man to whose side she stood to his right, though slightly shorter. A silky red dress fit her small frame with grace. _'She looks like an angel from a fairytale.' _The eldest of the sons had his hair tied in a ponytail and his long bangs parted to both sides of his and a small smile pulling at his lips, if you blinked you would miss it. His eyes were just as dark as his parents and had a line under each eye, but had a fondness for his little brother who he had his head tilted toward. He wore a shirt like his fathers and nice black pants. _'He's kind of cute.' _Then last person in the picture she instantly realized was Sasuke, though he was younger, maybe around eight years old. He was very happy in this picture as a large smile was plastered on his face for his elder brother, the same dark eyes shining brightly with adoration for his beloved elder brother and wearing a similar attire as his sibling. _'His hair is still the same as it was then, but the Sasuke I met is all strict.' _The boys were standing in front of their parents. She just noticed that they all had the same emblem on their right and left sleeve, the fan that was stitched into the quilt on Sasuke's bed.

Green eyes narrowed slightly in thought, though her expression remained of thoughtfulness, nothing harsh.

"That's Sasuke and his family, if you haven't figured it out." The familiar voice of Kakashi inches away from her right ear caused her to jump into the fireplace, hitting her elbow on the frame.

The silver haired man chuckled seeing her reaction to his sneaky approach and continued to watch as Sakura attempted to control her breathing, right hand over her chest. "Don't…" she gasped, "do that again…" after a few more moments she regained her breathing. "You could have killed me."

"Sorry, but I thought you heard me," the man apologized, but the teen could tell he was lying about being sorry. He had taken a seat in the black comforter that Sakura hadn't observed before she was drawn to the painting of the family, she then looked around the room to inspect what she hadn't. The room was larger, of course than the bedroom she was in, there were many large windows that were covered with red curtains on the stone wall. Giant chandeliers of diamond hung overhead giving off a great amount of light in the huge area and three long black couches were in a 'U' shaped fashion but there was one reclining chair to the left of the center middle sofa. A big rectangular table with glass was enclosed with oak stood upon a maroon colored carpet. There were no plants that Sakura could see and the only tapestry was that portrait over the fireplace. Giving it one last glance she sat down on the couch furthest from Kakashi.

"That's Sasuke's family." He explained, his visible eye never leaving her as she looked back up at it. "The boy who is next to Sasuke is Itachi, his elder brother as I've told you before. The woman behind Sasuke is their mother Mikoto, who is kind and beautiful and lastly is Fugaku, their father."

She seemed deep in thought.

"But of course, the royal family is made of the strongest."

This caused Sakura to snap her head over in Kakashi's direction, "You mean Sasuke's a prince? As is his brother?"

"You are correct, they are the heirs of the mighty Uchiha clan the strongest and fiercest of all vampires."

"I didn't know that vampires had Kings and Queens."

"But you didn't believe there were such things as vampires, did you?" Sakura's silence was the answer. "Anyway King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto were great rulers, loved by most. While few wanted to be the strongest and become the monarchs of our race. Now, Itachi and Sasuke are to be the next Kings."

"So, you mean… the King and Queen…"

"Have passed," Kakashi nodded, "yes," finishing for her.

The pink haired girl felt sad to hear that Sasuke's and Itachi's, who she hasn't met yet, parents had died. She didn't dare to ask how, the look on the sliver haired mans' face was pained to have said that, even if she couldn't see his face she knew it was there. Prying into someone's business wasn't what she did, that was Ino. Sakura didn't even know the late King and Queen, or even know the three so well; well four if you don't count the other Uchiha heir she hadn't met yet, but she felt sympathy for them.

For some reason she wished she could have met them, especially the Queen. Sakura had always imagined what her mother would have been like. In a way she felt drawn to her, who she imagined had the same personality as her mother, the one she had never met, but had seen many pictures of the woman. There wasn't really a women she could call a mother figure. Not even Ino's mother who Sakura's father had asked her if she would help Sakura when it came to things that happen when a girls' body goes through physical changes and shopping for certain clothes. Ino's mother had agreed to help anytime Sakura needed it; she had been a friend of her parents since they were in kindergarten.

Since Sakura had nothing better to do than to think about this, she had finally understood everything that her father had done for her. _'Being a single parent had to have been hard on him,' _she thought. _'It only took me getting kidnapped by vampires to realize how much trouble I must have been.'_ She sighed.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I just realized how hard it must have been for my father to raise me by himself…"

"Your mother passed…?" he asked carefully, not sure how she would feel about this particular subject.

She nodded, "She died giving birth to me, which is sometimes common so I thought nothing of it. But one day I overheard my father talking to a family friend, she had complications throughout the pregnancy. I wasn't supposed to live. I guess my heart stopped beating a couple times after I was born. I thought more about it after they left, I figured I'd have to spend more time with him, but instead I hung out with my friends more than what I was planning so I basically deserted my father for them, only hearing what you said opened my eyes and had me realize how much I had neglected him. It's about time I appreciate him before it's too late…"

She and Kakashi were silent, Sasuke, who was outside the door, had overheard some of the conversation as he was passing by as Kakashi had told her that his parents had passed away and was curious when he asked her if she was alright. Her answer surprised him, the girls he had known, though known very little, never admitted when they were wrong. They just acted like they were right about everything.

"There were times I thought I should have died along with my mother, thought it would have been easier for him, but then I thought more about it. With my mother gone, I was the only living family he had left; his family is nowhere to be found. My mothers' side disowned her because she chose my father instead of the man they picked for an arranged marriage. I don't even know if they know she's dead or if they have a grandchild.

"The past before I was born was really never mentioned, and this was stuff I learned on my own because my father would never tell me about other family. So as far as I know, we're the only family we have. I can't imagine what my father's going through."

"Naruto's taking care of that." Kakashi answered.

"I should have written a letter, or something," she replied, "he'd want proof that I'm alive. But handwriting can be forged and dates lied about. It would have been better if I went in person, that way he could see me, touch me and know I was alive and well. Not believing a picture that could be taken days ago and a false date and other sources."

"You sound like you've been kidnapped before." The man said.

"I watch some TruTV." She grinned and crossed her arms, and her expression faded. "People are crazy; usually it's greedy people who want one thing, money. They take pictures of the person alive then kill them moments later. Voices recorded and the phone call is over. Giving family members false hope and they later discover those they pray for a safe return has been dead since day one after years of searching. People like that sicken me."

"You humans have some cruel methods."

"Not all are dishonest, though we are greedy. Even those who marry into a family for what the spouse has and kill his or her wife or husband because of his wealth or name. If anything, I despise those kinds of people. But this is a different situation, or so you've all said." She looked at the man, clearly asking if he was lying about the reason she is held captive.

"You are not a prisoner here, Sakura, you can roam around freely. But if you should try to escape, as Sasuke told you before, you won't get far; we're faster than your human legs could carry you."

"I have no intentions to try and escape, unless jackass provokes me that is."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, annoyed. When Kakashi started chuckling he twitched even more. "You really don't like him, do you?"

"Give me one good reason why I should." Sakura asked smartly.

"He saved your life."

"I would have rather been drained of blood, besides, he clearly doesn't like me and I don't like him. And he has a funny way of showing me how _grateful_ I should be if he wants to try to drain my blood himself. I think he'll end up killing me before this so called _legend _is over."

Kakashi absorbed the information, _'So Sasuke, her blood appeals to you, huh? Most vampires will think so, but not all. Considering that Sasuke has some interest in her blood makes this very interesting indeed. If you don't realize it now Sasuke, it'll hit you in the face harder.' _He advised quietly, hoping to see it happen.

"How do vampires die?"

The vampire looked at her with his one eye questioning, "…Why…?"

"Not because I want to kill you or anything! Though maybe Sasuke…! But to see if what I've read in stories is true!" she said without taking so much as a breath, face turning red with embarrassment.

"I was just kidding Sakura, its fun seeing you so worked up. Anyway—"

"Kakashi, don't answer her questions, they're annoying me." Sasuke said, deciding to enter the room now after a couple minutes of eavesdropping.

"Party-pooper," the girl mumbled.

"You're annoying…"

"Ooh, haven't heard that one before," was her sarcastic comeback. Kakashi was trying to hide his amusement though Sasuke knew it was there as he sent him a glare, one that was shrugged off.

Suddenly a gurgling sound could be heard and the two vampires looked toward their guest, who was red and holding her stomach out of humiliation. She looked at them with a shy smile on her glowing face. "Eh… I… don't suppose you have something other than blood for me to eat?"

"I suppose you can eat." The Uchiha answered bluntly.

"Thanks for the concern," more sarcasm on Sakura's part.

"Hn, follow me." Sakura got up and silently followed him down more halls. There were large doors in front of him and he opened them and let them swing back, nearly hitting Sakura in the process.

"Jackass…" she growled as she entered the largest kitchen she had ever seen. It was light green in color with oak cupboards going around the kitchen. _'They like their oak.' _ A large oak island in the middle of the grand kitchen and a large fridge, stove, oven and a door that she guessed led to the pantry. There was even a small table in the corner for company.

"You can use this anytime you're hungry. We don't normally eat human food so everything in here is yours." Sasuke told her.

"You can eat things other than blood?" she asked, surprised.

"Hn." Ignoring her he went to sit on the corner table, linking his fingers together and placed them in front of his face, watching her movements. "We have ingredients for anything you want to make. The kitchen is yours for the time you spend here. I just ask you keep it in one piece, it was my mothers'."

Sakura nodded, saying nothing to avoid bringing up a subject she wasn't sure she should bring up or not. Moving about the kitchen to see what she would want to eat, she settled for sushi and gathered the ingredients and searching through cabinets for the proper utensils.

Sasuke observed her quietly as she prepared her meal, his excellent hearing picked up her soft humming as she did so, seeming to completely forget his presence, which he was content with. It had been a few minutes before he noticed the clothes she was wearing, or the dress she was wearing. _'I haven't seen that dress in years.' _There was only one woman who had lived in the castle, but that was years ago and she was now deceased. Mikoto usually wore dark colors, but had a few white gowns, all of which she looked lovely in, as a Queen should. On Sakura however, this dress seemed to complement her skin tone, her skin a little darker, almost a light peach color against material that was as white as snow. Her pink hair was the same shade as the waistband and her lively green eyes that he had looked into many times today had somehow went along with it. He guessed she and his mother had the same figure since it seemed to fit her body so well and gave her a chance to move about with ease without restricting a single movement. His mother liked to be comfortable in any clothes she had. Sakura had been the first and only one to wear a gown of his deceased mother since she had passed, nearly fifty years ago. She continued to dance around the kitchen, which unknowingly to her gave him a whiff of her scent and he unwittingly inhaled, enticed by it. _'Strawberries n' cream,' _he thought, blinking when realized what he was thinking.

"Would you like to try one?" Sakura had a plate of fresh sushi and waited to see if he would accept her offer. His dark eyes switched from her to the plate of food to her again, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but was unable to. _'If I didn't know how he acts I would have thought of him as a gentleman, but looks can be deceiving…' _she supposed.

"Hn."

"Isn't a future King of Vampires supposed to have a bigger vocabulary?" she sat down across from him and placed a piece of sushi to her mouth.

"Hn."

A thin pink eyebrow twitched, "You're the most difficult guy I had ever met, you know that?"

"Hn."

She decided to shut up and eat her dinner or whatever meal it was.

As she was finishing she was ready to grab the last one before a larger hand snatched it. Looking at the culprit, she glared as the dark haired teenage vampire smirked triumphantly showing what he had stolen and quickly ate it, watching her growl in anger, which only amused him more as his smirk increased. "You asked if I wanted one."

"Yeah! Like… ten sushi's ago!" she shouted, clearly irritated.

"I didn't want one then."

"…" her face turned red even more and she huffed and stood up to clean the dishes she had dirtied. Filling the sink with hot water and placing her hands in the steaming hot liquid, attempting to ignore him. He was enjoying this, she had only been awake for a couple hours and he could easily get under her skin. Giving her one last look he left her alone in the kitchen, she was fun to toy with.

-x-

**Nothing interesting in this chapter, but in the next things will start getting better. Itachi will be introduced and he may play matchmaker… Itachi…? Matchmaker…? Is that possible…? Don't forget to review and the next chapter will be better because I have big plans for that one and a few secrets will be uncovered.**

**Review's + comments – flames + ideas (if you have any) = motivation…**

**Did you know I hate math with a passion? Don't forget the equation above…**


	6. Itachi

**Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

-x-

**Chapter Six**

_Itachi_

-x-

Sakura was briefly aware of something soft rubbing her cheek, but it was also slightly cold to the touch, which she guessed was what woke her. She shoved her face closer to the warm, soft pillow she clung to when she felt it again. "Mmm…" she grumbled tiredly as she turned her head slightly and opened one eye, and then lifted her head giving off a shrill scream.

In moments Sasuke burst through the door—lighting up the dark room—with a sword drawn and Kakashi appeared lazily to see Sakura backed up to the headboard of the large bed, legs tucked under her body and arms wrapped around herself.

The dark haired teen groaned as he sheathed his weapon and turned to Sakura with annoyed eyes, who was trembling visibly, before returning them to the other occupant in the room. "Why do you have a girl in your room?" the voice was identified as male before Sasuke could speak. "Is there something you're not telling me, little brother?"

"Hn. She's in here until her room is finished being prepared. Don't get any ideas, she means nothing to me." Sasuke said completely monotonous and walked out the door.

Kakashi took this moment to introduce the two, "Sakura, this is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother and eldest Prince. Itachi; this is Sakura Haruno, the one we've been looking for." However Sakura didn't move from her spot, just watched the other vampire cautiously. "She's still trying to get used to this whole thing."

"Sorry, I did not mean to wake you, I was just curious." Itachi said, moving a little closer but she backed away as much as she could, her posture stiffening and her eyes narrowing. The oldest Uchiha took a seat on the bed as Sakura continued to observe him, and he her.

'_He doesn't seem like a jackass, like a certain someone,' _she thought, but didn't drop her guard. _'I don't think I'll ever get used to all these vampires popping up.' _He appeared to be in his early twenties; older than the picture in the other room, finally she began to uncoil from her position from the headboard and continued to watch Itachi. "Don't you see many humans?" she asked. This was when Kakashi decided it was time he could leave, seeing as how Sakura seemed to ease up when she realized he was a friend.

"We try to avoid confrontation with humans, they either scare easily—much like you, don't believe us, or think of us as monsters and try to kill us. And there's always the chance that we could lose control and accidentally attack a human."

"Thanks for ruining my parade," she blinked and then began, "You're friendlier than Sasuke, stubborn jackass…" she mumbled.

She was surprised when she heard a soft chuckle and raised her lowered eyes to the source, being the Prince. "I guess Naruto and Kakashi were right, you don't worship the ground Sasuke walks on." He gave her a small amused smile and explained, "All the girls I've seen have thrown themselves at Sasuke and would obey his every command."

"I wouldn't go that far for a guy," the pink haired teen crossed her arms and turned her head away glaring at the wall just thinking of the jackass. "At least that proves I have a brain. Besides, Sasuke's not all that great."

The man remained silent, curiosity shown in his dark eyes, _'I suppose it does, we've got our hands full, at least, Sasuke does.' _Itachi continued, "Sasuke has his moments."

"More like PMS." This earned another snicker from him.

"I can see we'll get along just fine," he said as he stood up. "I really am sorry for waking you; I'll leave you to get back to sleep."

Before he closed the door, Sakura stopped him, "Itachi?" he looked at her, letting her know he was listening, "Nice to meet you."

Giving her another small smile, he replied, "Likewise, sleep well," and the door was closed. Sakura climbed back under the covers pulling them to her chin and closed her eyes.

**~X~**

The oldest to last Uchiha silently closed the door and walked stealthily down the corridor and into the large room with a grand fireplace, an orange flame emitting the only source of light in the room other than the full moon that shone through the huge window.

Kakashi was seated in one of the couches, favorite book in hand. Itachi sighed and made his way over to the other comforter and sat down crossing his arms.

"Sasuke went out hunting with Naruto," the silver haired man informed the other as he flipped the page.

"How do Sasuke and Sakura interact with each other?"

Closing his book the masked vampire looks toward the silver moon held high in the sky outside. "Their interaction is different; Sasuke puts effort into getting under her skin, which works."

"Sasuke actually toys around with her, in the teasing sense?" the older brother raised a thin black eyebrow as he watched the man nod.

"When I first met Sakura, she was curious about vampires and Sasuke interrupted shortly after, the girl has a short fuse when he's in the same room she is, and Sasuke gets playful. I've never seen him take so much interest in a girl like he does with her, she's different and he told me he thought so. He expresses more emotion with her, usually annoyance or teasing. Though I think there's something else about Sakura than meets the eye, something that could cause Sasuke to open up and forget the past about what had happened and that false feeling he had for _her_. I don't think Sasuke realizes how he acts around our guest though."

"Hn," Itachi brought a hand to his chin in thought. "Sakura, though I've just met her, has better manners and is nothing like she was."

"You know this Prince?" Kakashi asked, curious.

Nodding Itachi responded, "Sakura is stronger than she was, even for being human, she has values and morals and she would not toy around with ones feelings like that, no matter how much she despises the person. Miss Haruno blocked most of my attempts to see what she sees, but I have caught glimpses of her memories." A small smirk played the older Uchiha's lips, "She shut me out and she most likely has no knowledge of that. She's the first to block me from her mind even for being human. Perhaps humans can be stronger than vampires even though they are at a physical disadvantage.

"As for _her, _I knew she was trouble from when we met her, something was off, Sasuke even felt it, but when he suddenly acted differently I knew there was something very wrong. That no good excuse of a girl had toyed with him and caused him to act like this, but perhaps Sakura is the one who could make him think differently. The effects still cause Sasuke to remember something that was not there and clouds his judgment on women. A false feeling."

"I guess even a full blooded Uchiha can't be completely controlled," Kakashi mumbled, knowing this subject was a tender one, especially with the youngest Uchiha prince involved. He remembered before it happened, Sasuke was happy, nothing like the broody self he is now.

"Not by a mere jutsu, but perhaps by a mere human woman." Itachi replied. They sat in silence, listening to the crackling of the fire and in the light of the moon and orange flames. Time went unrecorded and the two heard a loud mouthed blonde shout as the door opened at quite a distance no mortal would hear.

Itachi and Kakashi shared a glance, both speaking in silent unvoiced words, _this conversation never took place._

"Hn, I'm going back outside." Came a quiet voice and the door was shut, but not before a few words were yelled.

Moments later, a spiky haired blonde in orange entered the room with the other two. His face in a frown and mumbling under his breath, "Stupid vampire prince and your egotistical self…" followed by other words that were not heard. He plopped right down beside Kakashi who was reading his book again.

The older males looked at him, "What happened?" Itachi asked.

"I think Sasuke drank bad blood," answered the blonde teenage vampire, "he's irritated. As usual but he seems more so this time."

"What did you bring up?"

Naruto sighed, "I'd rather not repeat it." That was a wise choice in itself.

-x-

**What happened to Sasuke in the past with this girl, only I know! Anyway, hope you liked it and there is more Itachi to come so review and it'll make me happy!**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	7. History

**Sorry for the wait, this chapter was proving difficult to type.**

**The good news. The poll regarding my stories is closed and the two stories that had the most votes, which was pretty close to a tie, so I'll update this story, "Crescent Moon" and "Untold Engagement". I'll update two stories and then work on the others when they are finished.**

**This chapter is shorter than I was going for, but hopefully the next will be longer.**

-x-

**Chapter Seven**

_History_

-x-

Naruto came back about five days ago, informing Sakura about what her father had said, she even had a letter from him and Naruto played the role of delivery boy when she replied back, telling him she was fine and that everyone she was with weren't so bad, though she said a few words about a certain arrogant vampire who had a stick so far up his butt it couldn't be found.

Currently the blonde vampire and the pink haired human were sitting in the family room Sakura asking more questions as they came to mind. "So why can vampire's walk in the sun?"

"Don't you dare say anything about Twilight or those other stupid myths and legends about vampires, they're all false. But to answer your question, it's a nifty little invention humans created…" he trailed, watching her lean in closer, curious.

Her expression conveying she wanted to know.

Grinning widely, the half vampire answered playfully. "Sun block!"

Facial features changing completely, "You're kidding…" she said disbelieving.

Bursting into laughter Naruto shook his head, "Yes I was, we don't need sun block…I honestly don't know why we can go out in the sun…" He held his chin in thought before shrugging. "Who cares, right?"

"Eh…yeah." Sakura sweat dropped.

"I don't even think 'sparkling' has anything to do with it."

The blonde then shifted his eyes to the girl, "So what kind of hobbies to you do?"

"I like to read, play the flute, practice archery and hang out with my friends."

"Ooh we have a large library, and a music room, there's also an archery range here in the back. How good are you?"

Scratching her head as Sakura thought, "I'm well out of practice; my father was the one who taught me how to use a bow and arrow when I was…seven, I think. He even took me hunting and I've killed a couple big bucks." At this she grinned, "I know, right, little ol' me… That was what we used to do to spend time together. I honestly don't remember the last time we went hunting."

"I wasn't going to say anything. Want to go practice; you could get out of this castle and explore the castle grounds?"

Sakura shrugged, "Why not."

With that, Naruto lead her out, through many dark and gray corridors before she followed him into a room. Her eyes widened at the sight, there were many weapons. "I guess I forgot to mention we had an armory," Naruto scratched the back of his head when he had seen her expression. "The Uchiha clan has collected all these weapons all throughout history, every weapon that was ever made can be found here."

She didn't answer, just looked at all the different kinds of swords, daggers, staffs, shields, armor, etc., from all different cultures, Roman, Japanese, the Medieval times that lingered on all the walls or had their own isles. "Whoa…" the pink haired girl had never seen so many weapons in her life. "Tenten would be in heaven."

"She's the bun haired girl, right?"

"Yeah, she's a martial artist; she's fascinated with sharp pointy objects of doom." Sakura grinned at that, looking at the blonde. "She started her own collection, but nothing of this magnitude. She'd probably rob everything here if she found this place."

"Pick your bow Sakura."

Said girl walked over to where Naruto was and found a massive setup of bows and arrows – compound, longbow, short bow. She grabbed a Japanese long bow, also called a Yumi. There were quivers of arrows ready for use. The one she selected was a brown leather quiver and white-tailed arrows.

She looked around as the demon host searched for his bow and arrow. On a wall opposite of them, was the familiar fan that Sakura had seen on Sasuke's bedspread and a light shone on the fan, illuminating it. Beneath it was a stand that held two katana with black sheaths—one on each shelf. The first and highest shelf had the name "Itachi" with black material woven together beautifully and a single Uchiha insignia on the handle. The other was a duplicate; the only difference was it was navy blue with "Sasuke" on it.

"Those are for Itachi and Sasuke when they become Kings," Naruto said behind her. She cast him a glance, waiting for him to continue. "It's a tradition for Uchiha to have a katana made the day an heir is born. Since Sasuke and Itachi are Princes of the Vampires, they each have their own. And so will their children, female offspring usually get tessen and senbon needles with their clans symbol, which is this red and white fan you see everywhere. This is a proud clan, powerful and to be feared. Uchiha train in a variety of different weaponry, they usually start when their about eight years old."

Her eyes continued to loiter on the two katana, they were beautifully crafted. Turning her attention to the blonde she smiled, "Should we get going?"

"Follow me!" the exuberant half-vampire shouted leading her out the door and not even thirty seconds later they entered a large yard with a wide open space. The grass was green and there were trees hundreds of yards away. Sakura gapped upon seeing this, "We usually have formal gathering here," the blonde said, seeing her in awe. "Err, Sasuke and Itachi's parents _used_ to. The parties were massive and everyone who was everyone came—hundreds upon hundreds of guests. Usually birthday parties, anniversaries, ceremonies where you become blooded," at the pink haired girls look he replied. "They're like weddings to you humans," he got a simple 'Oh' in response, but he explained further. "Blooding is a ritual vampires and other creatures, like demons and werewolves and others, take one person, their mate if you will or lifetime partner, and become bound to that particular individual for all of eternity." Naruto grinned and looked at her, "Now that's the real meaning to 'Til death do us part', kinda ironic if you ask me, and that's where your human phrase comes from.

"But what I don't get is _why_ humans abuse it, cheating on their life partner that they say they will love and cherish for life. We immortal are given a mate to last our lifetime; one could go most of their life without finding their destined significant other and very few have not found them. In our world, cheating on your mate is forbidden and punishable in an excruciating way.

"Though there have been times one posed to be that partner to another, and in the end it could confuse one from finding their true mate when they are right in front of them. Could you live like that? Having someone pretend to be someone their not when that one person you're waiting for is nothing but a fake and when the real one is right in front of you not even realize that the one you are made for is closer than you think?"

Sakura was getting confused, but understood his reasoning. She looked elsewhere and had seen round archery targets set up, were those there before?

"Ladies first."

Arrow knocked in place Sakura aimed, string pulled back between two fingers.

_Thud!_

Almost a perfect bulls-eye.

Naruto just stared wide eyed and glanced at the girl, "Are you sure you're out of practice?"

Sakura laughed lightly, "Yes, Naruto, but I guess I remember what I'm doing if I got so close after a few years of not doing this." She grinned.

The blonde still wasn't buying it, but said nothing.

While the two were having a competition, only Naruto noticed the figure that lingered close by.

He had sensed his best friend there for a few minutes.

Sasuke watched them with uninterested eyes before they shifted to the forest beyond the grounds they occupied. There were things in there that were dangerous. He didn't mention it to Sakura, he figured Naruto would.

Hearing Sakura snort at something Naruto said, he returned his attention to his charge. He noticed she had become quite comfortable around the other three; perhaps it was because they were more 'friendly' and she hadn't had any other run-ins with others of his kind who were out to get her. She should have a weapon with her when others couldn't.

Sakura then asked Naruto, "So where is that jackass? I haven't seen him in days."

"Right here, you annoying girl." He answered her question as he walked closer, his expression clearly showing what he was feeling – irritated.

"It's Sakura you stupid piece of trash." She growled.

"Hn." Her face darkened. "You should learn to use another weapon. A vampire can phase away before your arrow would hit them. They'd be behind you in a second." Sasuke was suddenly behind her to prove his point. She felt his breath on the back of her neck again, sending shivers down her spine. "If I were an enemy I could have killed you already. A blade works better for defense or offense. There are only two ways to kill a vampire, cut off his head or stab it through the heart. You mere humans are weak and die easily; you're too slow and soft fleshed. Besides, a blade is by far the better than the bow when it comes to something as quick as a vampires speed."

"Does this mean you're volunteering to train her, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, walking out onto the field.

"Why would I waste my time training her?" the younger Uchiha's attitude was making Sakura angry. "I have my own training to do. Find someone else to do it."

"Sasuke," Itachi's voice became deadly, demanding and his eyes changing a crimson color. "She needs to learn how to defend herself if we are not available…and you know when that is…" Sakura had a feeling there was something to those words. "And for when that time comes, she'll be able to hold her own. The sooner she learns the better, you are also the best with a blade, you should teach her."

The older brothers' tone left no room for argument. Sasuke didn't always listen to his brother, but he did respect him. "Hn. Fine." The younger dark haired vampire looked to the girl; she had seen some sort of emotion in his onyx gaze. "In two days I will start training you." The others heard Itachi sigh.

"I was hoping sooner than that," he said, voice weary. "See to it that you do train her though. I'm leaving now for a few days, more information had come up. Until then, I trust the two of you and Kakashi will look after Sakura in the meantime. You know the consequences if anyone else gets to her."

Sakura felt a cold chill run down her spine at that. _'Consequences? What consequences? Is there something that I don't know about?' _At this she looked at Sasuke who ignored her.

"Be safe then, Sakura, keep these two in line." Itachi told her before he vanished.

"Well Sakura, what do you way we head in, and I'll show you some of the other rooms?" Naruto asked.

"Why not."

Sasuke sighed before following the other two into the castle. The two vampires and human completely oblivious to a figure that remained hidden in the shadows of the forest.

'_I'll be there to see you shortly, Sakura.'_

-x-

**Again, I apologize for the wait, this chapter was a pain in the butt and I like some of this chapter, and some of it may seem rushed and there's nothing major in it. However when I get time I'll go back over it and fix any mistakes and such. So hopefully this will satisfy you for now.**

**The next chapter should be better, I know what I want to do and there should be some action in it and hopefully it'll be easier to write.**

**Anyway, reviews and criticism is welcome and appreciated.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Danger

**Hello again! I bring another chapter, one that goes into a little more and hopefully you all enjoy it. I had some trouble with this chapter, even though I knew what I wanted to get in it, but sometimes it's so much easier in your head than actually getting it out.**

-x-

**Chapter Eight**

_Danger_

-x-

Sakura had explored the entire castle, inside and out, or at least most of it. Currently she was in her own room for her stay, it was still big. She guessed all of the bedrooms were massive, but it was such a big castle so it makes sense.

There was a window as large as the one Sasuke had in his room with a balcony, which she was thankful for. The view was beautiful as she could see for miles from the flat and grassy field of the archery range she and Naruto had used only yesterday and the expanding forest that lay beyond. But there was a patch in the center of the trees perhaps a few miles from here, Sakura couldn't be sure what was there, but it looked like a few stones.

She had great eye sight, but it was too far. Maybe she'll check it out one day.

Back to the room, it was pink, not her favorite color but at least she was out of Sasuke's. Pink curtains and bedspread, she noted that they always matched, remembering the jackasses was blue – and a tour of Naruto's, which was a bright orange. White dressers and chests and a chair and a vanity table had taken up some space. _'That would be for Ino…' _she could see her blonde friend doing her makeup already.

It was evening and the sun was setting, and Sakura was currently alone, unsure of where the others had wandered off. Not that she didn't enjoy the silence, Naruto can be loud, Sasuke can be–scratch that—_is _annoying, Kakashi can be perverted, and Itachi…she hasn't gotten to him yet.

She sighed, kind of bored at the moment, she was curious about her father at the moment; she wondered what he was telling everyone who asked where she was. Her friends knew she didn't have any other family so he couldn't say she went to visit family. And they would think he was crazy if he said they were attacked and she was kidnapped by vampires. She should send another letter. Kakashi had made sure to get her some paper and writing utensils so she could. Opening the window and walking out onto the balcony and sat on the stone bench that was built into the protective wall.

This was her favorite time to be outside, when the weather was just beginning to cool down. Feeling the breeze sway through her hair she started her letter.

**~X~**

To clear his ever running mind, Sasuke had to be far away from the castle. He hadn't thought of her until recently, just before he had found out that Sakura was in Konoha.

She ran through his thoughts like a plague.

Scowl deepening on his face at the mere thought of her, she betrayed him to the greatest magnitude. He trusted her, loved her…

"_Sasuke snap out of it!" the rough voice of his elder brother shouted, shaking his shoulders. "She's lying to you, she is a lie, it isn't real!"_

"_Shut up Itachi! You know nothing!" red eyes had taken place in Sasuke's usually calm onyx ones._

"_She's using you Sasuke," for the first time Sasuke could remember, he attacked his older sibling._

"_Shut up, I love her!" he sent more punches to the elder prince, who dodged with no intentions of being hurt or injuring his little brother._

"_Sasuke you're not thinking clearly, she's manipulated your feelings by pretending to be someone she isn't."_

"_I'll kill you," the younger male growled, nearly landing a dangerous blow to the other man._

_Itachi realized there was no other way to get it through his brothers head, he'd have to fight back, he'd have to hurt him. It was for the best._

_So with a deep sigh and slight hesitation, Itachi attacked back – instantly putting Sasuke on the defense. Punches and kicks were blocked and received._

_Moments later the youngest prince crashed into a wall, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, his energy had left him and he seemed to be hardly conscious. _

_Itachi came to stand in front of him, his stance dominant and he didn't appear to be out of breath, unlike Sasuke who was panting heavily. There was however, a small pained expression on the elders' face that was barely there as he looked down at his younger sibling. "Sasuke…" even his voice sounded pained, "you were tricked, she's been working for Orochimaru, her mission was to make you love her and to gain your trust."_

"_How…how do you know this…?" Sasuke was on the verge of breaking, silver tears were gathering in his eyes._

_Sighing, Itachi explained, "We received a message…" he paused. "She's a succubus, Sasuke. You are not mortal, and she had to act differently around you to get your attention. Every little thing she had ever said was a lie. You remember when she first appeared, you despised her and now you suddenly love her. Something's wrong. I need you to trust me."_

_The older Uchiha was always protective of his younger brother, and this was how he never wanted to see Sasuke. Recalling the last time he had seen him cry, was when he was younger, perhaps six._

_When their parents were killed, however, Sasuke remained strong, hiding his emotions – no tears. But now, the pain of heartbreak was the cause of his grief. Love is such a strong emotion and holds a great power over the one who is experiencing it. Itachi had wished to never see his brother suffer like this. Especially to a fraud like her..._

"_Trust me Sasuke." Holding out his hand._

_Silver tears finally falling, giving a last glance to the floor and whipping his eyes, his hand lifted and gripped to his support, the last living family he had left. "I trust you…"  
he whispered, knowing his brother would never lie to him._

"_Let me show you what she really is, Sasuke."_

_That was when he was led down to the dungeons and found her in her true form, the form of a succubus. Her long wispy black hair and violet eyes—the same color as her lips. Large bat-like wings protruding from her back were bound to the chains on the stone walls of the cell, and she was covered in a large cloak, concealing a body that mortal men would dream of._

_Immortals were immune to the succubus, so for her to work her charm on one would be a difficult task. But she had done it._

_Her violet eyes landed on him, his face twisting into a menacing scowl—no evidence of tears, she herself didn't have gentle features. More like the look of indifference, mirroring him._

_No longer wanting to look at her face, he turned and stormed off. He had heard her scream after he had closed the door separating him from the dungeons. That was when he swore, to never care for another woman again._

Yet no matter how hard he tried, there were still those emotions from long ago that raged war in his body. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he hadn't thought of her after he had seen her fifty years ago. Sasuke couldn't believe he let himself become so gullible after his parents' death. Orochimaru was the cause…and she was working for him.

Jutsu induced emotions or not, the young vampire prince could not tell the difference from false and reality. His brother told him later that there would be someone who would replace the emotions he felt and they would be the real thing, but he had told him that he wouldn't bother with women again.

Recalling a time when his mother had eagerly told him she couldn't wait for both of her sons to find their mates. She had always said it was a magical feeling, but that's what it felt like with _her_. Mikoto wanted her children to find their life partners and be happy. _'You're wrong mother…I will bring you shame.'_ He knew this was when the queen would tell him the opposite.

"_Not all women are so cruel as to play with ones feelings, like she did yours."_ It was almost as if she had spoken to him from wherever she was to answer her child's call. She seemed to be as motherly when she was no longer living; it felt like she was at his side. And perhaps she was.

The only woman he could trust was his mother, and she will be the only.

Bruises and scrapes on his pale flesh Sasuke destroyed what part of the forest he could to release his negative emotions, and others he couldn't identify.

Tiring himself to exhaustion, he slumped to one of the trees and sat. Obsidian orbs closing as he exhaled deeply, did he enter the world of dreams.

**~X~**

"When shall we move in?"

"Patience," came a slow reply from a woman, her voice composed and almost silky.

"Why? Don't you want your revenge after that older prince had you killed?" There were a few gathered within the forest, shrouded in its thick foliage but with a clear view of the castle. Of this group was a single woman in the midst of five men.

"I will get it soon enough," she was garbed in a black hooded cloak, hiding her features from the others.

"What about the young one, Sasuke, he killed your sister didn't he?" asked another, his voice deeper than the first.

"She was incompetent," the woman sneered, "she fawned over him and Prince Sasuke has never been one for females who throw themselves at his feet. Karin was a failure as a succubus. It's better off without her."

"Isn't that a little harsh," a third man asked. The female turned her hooded head toward him, her posture telling the others to silence themselves.

As all of the others were scared of this deadly beauty, there was one, who was not afraid. "But you yourself were to get close to him when she could not. How, pray tell, did you manage to get him to follow you?"

The other men were quiet, wondering what would be said or done. "Jiro," the small form of the woman stood tall. "I have my ways."

"But he wasn't completely subdued to your charm jutsu, was he?" the man, Jiro continued. He was a larger man, hulky with a strong jaw and a cross shaped scar on his left temple. Pale blue eye and white hair, he was the eldest of the group, appearing to be thirty in human years.

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"You know very well where I'm going, Tsukiumi."

"He was stronger than I had anticipated," she turned away, crossing her arms. "My charm had a little effect on him, every time I tried to get closer to him, he pushed me away…"

"_Sasuke," said Uchiha stopped his walk through the halls and waited, patiently. Turning his head over his shoulder and had seen a human-like figure approach, her steps confident and graceful. A smile gracing her purple lips and her vibrant eyes shining and a beautiful kimono to match her hair._

_Facing her, indifferent, Sasuke watched and waited for her to speak. What she did, however, was unexpected. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck and leaned closer slowly, intending to kiss him. She would have been his first, had she succeeded. But as she was so close, he was out of her hold and continuously walking down the corridor, as if she were never there._

_Again and again she had tried, and failed. There were times he sought her out, but there was never any physical contact between them, only what she had tried and he always pulled away. She even attempted to do the same thing she does to the mortal men, but those challenges left her in defeat. Something her master would be displeased about._

_The very small upside to the 'no physical contact' was that he confided in her, spoke to her. At least that part of her charm worked. She discovered his family was chosen to protect the one from the legend, the one her master was searching for to gain incredible power._

_Unfortunately for her, Prince Itachi seemed to be on her, watching her every move she made toward his younger brother, they just lost their parent's and something was amiss with her sudden arrival._

_One of his friends had informed him that she was working for Orochimaru and then he made sure of her capture. And Sasuke was lost in a whirlpool of emotions._

"Prince Itachi was the one who killed you if I remember correctly." Jiro said, he always enjoyed aggravating her.

"Keep your silence!" she growled threateningly.

"That must be her," one of the others said, breaking the two from their about to be argument. He was looking past the trees and toward the castle, where the pink haired girl sat at her balcony.

"The one we're after is a maiden?" spoke another.

"I think she's kinda cute."

"Makes me wonder what Sasuke thinks of this fair maiden," Jiro pressed watching Tsukiumi shrug.

"Well, let's find out," she said, and the men left without another word.

Jiro looked toward the fifth man, "You were surprisingly quiet back there." He just shifted his head over slightly to show him he was listening. "But that's not unusual for you, you must be excited."

There was short nod to emphasis that he was eager to being.

Giving the quiet one a grin he led the way, leaving the succubus to get the girls attention.

**~X~**

Sakura had just finished the letter to her father when she re-entered her new bedroom. A breeze began to sway and dance across her skin. Humming to herself as she prepared the scroll for transport via Naruto, who she still had not seen, not to mention Sasuke and Kakashi. She shrugged it off, thinking that there would be a few days like this without contact from a vampire.

Continuing to hum, she heard another sound call to her. It sounded like a flute, looking outside and past the balcony she had just came from, she saw a figure near the trees, and the musical instrument in hand. She couldn't tell if it was male or female it was so far and the cloak concealed its appearance. It danced as it played and the low hung moon rising slowly for the night.

There was something that told her it was dangerous and when that feeling surfaced with fear, did she feel a hypnotic pull. Her feet began to move on their own, and she couldn't find her voice when she was about to ask what was going on. She couldn't even scream for help.

After a moment she realized the more she resisted, the more influential it power.

At the wall and several feet up off the ground, if she jumped she would hurt herself, perhaps die. Whatever the case, the musical notes continued to beckon her forward and toward the balcony. She lifted one leg over the ledge and then the other, and felt a gentle tug pull her down softly landing her to the ground.

Relieved she wasn't hurt but scared as to what was going on and who that person was. Its movements still elegant and graceful and walking away as she grew closer, leading Sakura to an unknown destination.

Sakura felt her gut clench.

Unsure of how long she had been walking she could see a clearing of columns of stone. _'The ones from my room,'_ she realized.

Passing the broken walls that lingered behind with designs of some sort Sakura believed they were an ancient language. Fearful emerald orbs landed on what appeared to be a stone table in the center of this destroyed structure. Grass and weeds grew in between the cracks of the floor. She noticed five more cloaked figured standing beyond.

"Do you know what this is?" a female voice asked.

Startled, Sakura jumped slightly and tilted her head toward the voice – which is the only body part she could move on her own, though very little. The one who had spoken was the one she had followed.

"This was a sacred place, a place where rituals were held."

'_I don't think I want to know what kind of ritual,' _the teenager thought.

"Get in your places." The woman said to the others accompanying her.

Watching as they stood to the perimeter of the circular structure, Sakura continued to grow nervous.

"Do not be afraid, it will all be over soon." The woman replied, feeling the girls' apprehension.

The pink haired female knew better than to believe that. Her legs began to move toward the table.

"What are you doing?" Sakura finally found her voice, terrified.

"You are the one in the legend, are you not?" the woman pointed it out.

Sakura took a seat on the table, dirt staining into her clothes, the pair she was kidnapped in.

"Now lay down my dear." She did so unable to disobey as the woman came to her side and hovered over her.

"What are you doing…?" water began to form in Sakura scared jade eyes, her voice trembling. _'Where are Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi…Sasuke?' _She would rather be with that jackass then where she was now.

"Good, your tears will help this go faster." Raising a knife to her other hand Sakura watched as she gave herself a clean slice. "I'm surprised that no one has noticed you disappeared. Oh well, perhaps they weren't too serious about protecting you. You should never trust a vampire." With that said, a hand with purple fingernails came down to Sakura's mouth. "Drink."

As Sakura discovered she was able to pull her head away her hair was forcefully grabbed and yanked back. She let out a cry of pain and was forced to drink the woman's blood, a sickening metallic taste. Her eyes widened briefly before she heard men screaming battle cries. Turning her head in their direction as the woman left her side quickly, her eyes began to tear up once more, this time relieved instead of afraid.

'_He…he came…Sasuke came…' _she was feeling weak but continued to watch her knight in dark armor fight off the other disguised figures. His eyes bleed crimson. "Sa…Sasuke…"

His eyes fell on her, "Sakura," he ducked as another man came at him and swung a fist upward delivering a crushing uppercut. Turning to her once more, "Hang on!" three came at him this time. He evaded each attack by phasing and they ran into each other.

"You are all wimps!" the woman shouted and that caused Sasuke to freeze, just enough so Jiro could send a bone crushing blow to him.

The Uchiha crashed into one of the walls that collapsed with the force of impact, burying him in the rubble.

"Sasuke!" Sakura found enough strength to call out to him.

Dust settled and more silver tears formed in the girl's eyes.

"Let's get on with this," the woman came back to her place at the table while the men staggered to their feet.

Arms lifted to the sky, the woman began a chant, one Sakura couldn't understand.

Rocks began to quake on the pile of debris that Sasuke had been buried in. The chirping of birds echoed and a great blue light shone brightly from under the cracks before there was an explosion.

Once the light was cleared eyes opened to see a heavily panting vampire prince. Scratched and bleeding. Preparing for another fight, the woman held out her hand, "No! He's mine." Sasuke stared at her.

When Sakura looked at him, she saw a wave of emotions flickering in his usually cold eyes. _'Do they know each other?' _

Lowering her hood was a woman with straight black hair and chilling violet eyes, her lips the same shade. "Hello Sasuke."

"Tsukiumi," Sasuke seemed to growl the name, but his eyes still conflicted.

"Finally you say my name, but I was expecting a warmer welcome from you, love."

"Hn." He glared, and Sakura thought he was cold to her?

"Still mad at me?" the woman's voice was cruel.

"You're supposed to be dead."

She shrugged, "I have been revived, are you not glad to see me?" When he continued to glare she said. "Don't be like that Sasuke, I have missed you."

"You are a deceiver."

"Now that hurts my feelings, especially when it comes from you." Tsukiumi took a step forward but stopped when a sword was lifted to her throat.

"I bet it does," his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You and I both know you cannot kill me," she leaned in closer to his ear, the blade barely cutting into her flesh. "You cannot kill the one you love, can you, Sasuke? You already tried…"

'_What's wrong with you, Sasuke? Kill her! Why won't he hurt her?'_ Sakura thought, watching this._ 'Could she and Sasuke have had a thing? Is that why he can't hurt her?'_

So many questions ran in her mind, however, when she heard Sasuke scream she brought her attention back to him. He was on his knees, clutching the left side of his neck, his katana forgotten beside him and he tried to subdue the pain. "W-what did you do?" he gasped, looking up at her.

"That curse mark Orochimaru gave you; I've manipulated it to my bidding, since you killed him, now that mark will kill you. It never disappeared when you killed him, just hid under your skin."

Sakura felt scared for him and couldn't take it as she heard him scream again. "Sasuke!" she felt for him so much she ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him.

Tsukiumi stepped back, an aghast look on her face. _'How did she break my enchantment?'_ She was never one to be surprised.

"Sasuke," she watched as the human comforted Sasuke, and how he had taken it. His hand gripped hers tightly and his head buried in her neck as he panted heavily.

'_Sasuke's never been one to make physical contact with a woman. What is it with this girl…' _violet eyes narrowed in thought. _'Even my attempts to hug him and he pushed me away. Seduction never worked either. So what could it be…?_'

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, still shedding tears and holding him closer. She rubbed her face in his hair and distantly realizing it was soft—even with the dirt and pebbles.

"S…Saku…ra…" his hand squeezed hers tighter and his face burrowed more into her smooth skin and she felt his hot breath.

'_Sasuke never once called me by my name.' _Suddenly furious, Tsukiumi charged forward without warning. Sakura looked at her as she came closer and held Sasuke close and placing her body between the vampire and the woman to shield him from danger.

A cry caused her to keep her eyes open and Tsukiumi stopped.

Three men were dead by the time both females had registered that there was a third. Long shimmering green hair swayed behind her as she cut through her opponents with deadly accuracy. A bow was harnessed on her back with a quiver full of green tailed arrows and a sword in her hands. The fourth man was slain and she dodged the last.

"Jiro," Tsukiumi mumbled.

Still not having caught a glimpse of the new arrival's face, Sakura watched on. She was still amazed with the inhuman speed these beings had. Humans really did seem inferior to these supernatural beings.

Bodies twisting to miss blows, blades barely missing flesh, clashing metal ringing throughout the forest. The woman punched the man back, making him stumble, before quickly approaching the dark haired woman with glowing hand and words muttered from her lips.

Tsukiumi screeched.

"Tsukiumi!" Jiro called, appearing to her and grabbed her and disappeared before the other woman could land a fatal attack. "This isn't over." He said a distance away, the woman unconscious in his arms. Massive black wings emerged from his back and spread wide before giving a powerful thrust and was airborne and vanished into the night sky.

"I hate succubus," murmured the woman.

When Sakura felt Sasuke grip her again she shifted herself to him. "S…Sakura…" he mumbled into her neck before he lost all consciousness.

"Sasuke!" she panicked.

Hearing footsteps approaching she flinched and continued to shelter the prince looking at the nearing woman. "You do not have to be afraid, I am a friend." She smiled; her eyes were green and pupil less, reminding Sakura of Hinata's. She wore black and green, which would camouflage her on such a night. As her hair swayed she could see pointy ears. Noticing the girls look she answered. "If the ears haven't given it away, I'm an elf." She knelt down before them and carefully observed Sasuke's condition. "We have to get him to the infirmary," standing up she gave a loud whistle.

A moment later there was a thunderous roar in answer. The earth seemed to shake as whatever it was drew closer rapidly. Turning back to the girl the elf replied kindly, "Do not be afraid, a friend is answering my call. I forgot to introduce myself, I am Sairi."

"Sakura…" she blinked when she heard a small laugh.

"So Itachi told me. You're the Priestess of legend."

"Priestess…?" Sakura repeated, causing the elf to become curious.

"Don't you know the legend?"

Before they could continue another bellow sounded, and from the thick trees came the largest tiger Sakura had seen, beautiful snow white fur and chocolate colored stripes and amber eyes. "This," Sairi beckoned her friend forward, "is Mouko," she pat its head.

Sakura briefly wondered how this feline was so massive, she'd seen them in zoos and they were nothing compared to that, more like the size of an elephant.

"Mouko is a different kind of tiger, one you humans know nothing about and he is one of the few that remain. We'll talk later; right now Sasuke needs to get back to the castle." Mouko crouched down. "Climb on, Sakura, I'll hand Sasuke to you."

Briefly hesitating at first but when he suddenly began to purr, as if encouraging her, she grew less nervous.

After quickly getting Sasuke on Sakura's lap, Mouko stood to his full height. The girl heard the vampire whimper and felt his lips brush her neck and blushed when she felt his tongue give her a small lick and his arms wrap tightly around her waist.

"Hold on Sakura, this is nothing like riding a horse."

-x-

**I'm not sure if I like the turnout of this chapter or not. But that's why I have you guys to tell me what you think, in a review.**

**Criticism is welcome and appreciated; I think I got most of the typo's.**

**Anyway, Sairi is an OC, one I've had for a few years, she was supposed to be introduced in "Renewing Broken Bonds" and actually, if any of you have read that, she's kind of in there already (hinthint). I wasn't sure if I wanted her in this but she is now. I love elves!**

**Anyway, since I'm not sure if I like this chapter, I'm looking forward to feedback. I had this chapter planned out, and I managed to make it longer somehow, and there's even some SasuSaku fluff, hopefully you liked that.**

**I know how I want to do the next chapter and there will be more (hinthint), at least I hope.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Mine

**Well, I'm glad that the last chapter wasn't a failure.**

**Just a side note, Sairi will probably only be in a few chapters, same with Mouko too.**

**And to those who don't know what a succubus is, I'll explain, and truth be told, I couldn't think of something else for Tsukiumi to be.**

**Succubus**** – "Succubi are beautiful and desirable women, unlike their male counterparts, Incubi (Incubus). Though Succubi do sometimes have bat-like wings or demonic features such as horns, a tail, hooves and fangs.**

"In medieval European lore, Succubi appeared to men in the night and seduced them into sexual encounters. Celibate monks seemed to be especially prone to such attacks, often blaming Succubi for their lustful thoughts or sexual dreams. Succubi could suck the life force of men, leaving them exhausted or even killing them."

**Anyway, hopefully that sums it up and you know what Tsukiumi was. Though she tried to win Sasuke over, all her attempts failed. And I went back to the previous chapter and fixed a couple things.**

**On to the next chapter!**

-x-

**Chapter Nine**

_Mine_

-x-

Three days.

That's how long it's been. Three days since Sasuke saved her from whatever fate she had when she was lured from her room. The reason why Naruto and Kakashi didn't notice she was missing was because they were put in some sort of induced sleep, a deep sleep for that matter. Sairi had placed a counter spell on them to reverse its effects; Sakura also learned that elfin magic is more powerful than those of a succubus or mythological creatures.

However, the elf only found out that the spell placed on the two vampires was reinforced with elfin magic. At this the pink haired girl had heard the elfin language for the first time, and she couldn't repeat it even if she tried, but she felt that they were more along the lines of anger – judging by Sairi's expression.

Sairi and Mouko remained watch, since there was no one else, Kakashi and Naruto wouldn't wake for about a day and a half due to Sairi's discovery and elfin magic takes time to cancel each other.

Stabilizing Sasuke, however, took place as soon as they arrived at the castle before they went in search of its other two occupants. With the prince resting Sakura followed the other woman outside, where she met yet another one of Sairi's friends. First appearing as a small speck of black against the dawning sky and advanced closer as a loud flapping sound grew more pronounced with its rapid approach emerged a large reptilian figure.

Feeling the wind flow through her hair, Sakura stepped back—closer to Mouko as another large creature landed before them. Head toward the sky it roared, almost like a dinosaur, Sakura thought, for it was different than that of a felines call.

Massive wings extended high before recoiling and aligning along its back. Its body was long and slender, more like a snake but with two small front legs and thicker back legs and three toes on each foot. It looked to be about thirty feet long and very strong as its muscles coiled with each deep breath it took. Running along its spine were spikes from the back of its head down to his tail. What looked like a white mustache just above his mouth that revealed dangerous ivory teeth and more white hair on its head almost concealing its two horns. Its eyes were silver in contrast to beautiful light blue colored scales while its underbelly was slightly lighter.

Sakura had heard a growl behind her, startling her as she realized it was Mouko. In turn the massive dragon hissed back. The pink haired girl was fearful as she was between the two creatures that were unknown to her.

"Enough," came a quiet but stern voice from the elf, placing herself in front of the dragon to break off its and the tigers contact. Sakura could still hear the growl he emitted behind her.

"Hizeme, find and bring back Itachi," she placed a hand to his head to calm him. "Sasuke needs him. Now go."

So quickly Sakura could barely register what was going on, the dragon turned running with great speed before lifting its wings and taking flight. A roar echoed in the distance. Sairi then gave Mouko attention, patting his head softly, sighing and looked at the confused teenager. With a small smile she spoke, "That was Hizeme, he and Mouko don't get along very well."

'_That explains why they seemed hostile when they looked at each other.' _Sakura thought.

"Tigers and dragons have always been rivals. You're lucky you weren't there to see when these two first met. It was gruesome. They behaved better today than before though. For that I am thankful, I wouldn't want you to be in the middle of their feud." At this the elf gave the tiger a sharp look, to which he seemed to turn away, scoffing.

"We should get back inside and wait until Naruto and Kakashi wake, and for Itachi to arrive." Giving their surroundings a good look, the woman led the way into the castle.

For those three days, Sakura hadn't left Sasuke's bedside, she felt awful. If it wasn't for her Sasuke wouldn't have been in this mess. He'd be awake and harassing her like he had for however long she'd been her already. _'Stupid, stupid Sasuke!' _Sakura shouted to herself, her face twisting with fury as she watched Sasuke's recuperating body.

She watched his slowly breathing form lying on the bed, white sheets reaching his chest just to where his arms lay on top of the thin material. _'He looks so peaceful…' _the girl thought, finally getting a good look at him. She had only seen him with his guard up and snarky remarks, so this was a new side of him that not many had probably seen or would ever see. Emerald orbs tracing every inch of his face, his closed eyelids and lashes, those thin ebony eyebrows that usually arched in amusement or cockiness, his straight nose, flawless skin that had no blemishes, strong masculine jaw and his pale lips that were allowing no air to pass through.

Sakura's breath caught her throat and she looked down following his neck to the unclothed chest that was slightly concealed by the light blanket that covered him. How could she not have noticed his build? A dust of pink formed on her cheeks and turned away chiding herself, _'He's unconscious and here I am checking him out! I'm becoming Ino!'_ She tried to calm herself down. _'But still…' _she glanced at him before turning away angry with herself. _'No! He's rude and conceited! Why are all the cute guys like that?' _ she was about to blow her top. Another look at him and her expression softened, _'But if he didn't show up…who knows where I'd be right now…' _Without thought she brushed a loose dark strand of hair from his eye, his skin was cool beneath hers. She pulled back, _'I…I can't have…started to like him have I? He's just a jackass, like a lot of guys I've met, but he is slightly different. No! Stop thinking like that!' _she moved her seat back so she wouldn't do something stupid.

She couldn't deny it, she missed his stupid jackass self and his stupid attitude and everything else.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps approaching. "How's he doing?" Came Naruto's voice as he walked up behind her.

"Still the same."

He and Kakashi had woken up about five hours ago. Sairi explained the situation and both vampires were concerned for Sasuke and for Sakura.

"Sasuke will pull through; he's too stubborn to stay down for long. That's an Uchiha for you." There was a slight playfulness in the blondes tone, he was trying to reassure the human girl and his attempts didn't seem to help. "Sakura, he will pull through. I've known Sasuke for a long time. We may fight a lot, but we know each other because of that." He placed a hand on her shoulder to which she placed her hand on, accepting his comfort.

The sound of more feet vibrated in their ears, more hurried this time. "Sakura," she recognized the deeper voice of the elder Uchiha, "are you alright? How's Sasuke?" his usually composed demeanor was disturbed by the barely there look of distress in his dark eyes as he made his way closer to stand beside his brother checking his condition.

"I am fine, though he hasn't moved yet." Sakura answered quietly. "He saved my life."

"Sairi informed me," he gave her a remorseful glance.

"Sakura," came the quiet feminine voice of said woman, "you should come with me, you are turning pale like that of a vampire."

"But…Sasuke…"

"Sasuke will be fine Sakura," this time Kakashi spoke up, "we'll let you know if he wakes."

Choosing not to argue, Sakura stood up still looking at Sasuke for a moment before she passed the elf maiden who followed closely behind her.

Once they knew her human ears couldn't hear them, Itachi asked, "Has Sakura stayed with him for three days?" he looked at the other two.

"That's what Lady Sairi said, we just woke up." Replied the half-blood.

"Sakura has been worried for Sasuke so I would believe it." Kakashi added.

**~X~**

Stepping outside Sakura took a deep breath of fresh air. The setting suns light warmed her chilled skin. The wind was still, not even leaves stirred against the branches. Ahead Sakura could see Mouko and Hizeme laying down and keeping their distance from the other – both cautious.

A small chuckle produced from the green haired women at her side. Casting her pupil-less jade eyes to the girl of the legend, small smile in place, "These two are actually like Sasuke and Naruto when it comes to fighting. They have their moments when they agree, which is a rare moment in itself."

Both creatures then swiftly sprang to their feet and roared, bodies poised for attack. Sairi sighed with a shake of her head, "You two…" the two heard her low voice and looked at her before turning back to each other and then completely turned their body away, back to back.

Sakura could have sworn she had heard a "hmph" in there too and them shrug their heads. Raising a hand to her mouth to suppress the laugh she felt coming from her throat at their action. "They act like children."

Smiling the elf glanced at her companions, who seemed to be glaring at the women for laughing. "Yes they are."

No longer in the mood to be in each others' presence, Mouko and Hizeme wandered off, away from the snickering females.

It had taken the pink haired girl a minute to calm herself. She couldn't help but think that the two of them had appeared as children who couldn't stand being side by side.

"Sairi…" Sakura started, unsure of how to continue, "the legend, what part do I play?"

The expression on the elf's face became unreadable, Sakura didn't like it one bit. "You are a Priestess, extremely powerful and wanted by many races. The vampires, however, have always wished for supreme dominance over all other creatures even over their kings and queens. True there are other races who wish for the same, but none so much as the vampires. In our world, the Priestess has been granted magic that compares to no other mythical being; you are more powerful than elves, vampires, succubus and any other creature combined. It is even said your blood has healing properties, though, that is just a rumor." Following the older woman to the same ruins that Sasuke had saved her at but three days ago.

She felt nervous but safe; Hizeme was circling overhead, watching from the sky for any signs of danger, a feline like call echoed within the trees.

Just then did Sakura see the elf standing at the table she had been on, a soft breeze blew her long green hair, which Sakura now noticed reached mid-calf. She briefly wondered how she hasn't tripped on her own hair. "This place was once sacred."

The immortal ran her hand across the stone table before looking at the girl. Just now, Sakura had realized she wore a gown, unlike the last few days of pants, boots and a shirt; apparently she wasn't that observing today. It was white, reminding Sakura of the one Kakashi had first found for her, but this one was laced with silver along the front and tied in back. There was a material that attached from the back and draped to the wrist where it gave it that look like they were wings. To Sakura it seemed like the clothing was pulled out of a movie, she'd seen dresses like that, but only on television.

"This was the Temple of the Crescent Moon. In our history, and trust me that has been a long, long time, you are the first and most likely will be the only Priestess that will ever come into existence. Since the beginning, all races created this temple as a sign of peace and trust, and one day carvings were discovered along the walls describing in all languages that someone would be born with a silver crescent moon mark. Elves were given knowledge pertaining to you; this only helped to fuel the vampire's lust for power and jealousy. This table is where many elves were sacrificed by vampire's who wished to find your whereabouts. But the only elves with the information they sought are by those of the royal family of every second generation.

"Should an enemy get a hold of you; your blood must be spilt on this table on the sacred inscribing. You will be bound forever as an immortal slave to the one who slew you and forced to do his bidding, even to the ones you love if he feels. Everything you know, everything you feel will be lost once this ritual is complete. You can also be a mistress of sorts; all your value and virtue and free will shall be no more. There are countless things that could happen should you be used by an enemy. Not even I completely comprehend it."

"…and what Tsukiumi was doing, when I drank her blood…?" Sakura didn't want to know, but she had to ask.

"That was only the first step; an immortal must awaken the Priestesses powers and that is why you never knew anything about this." Green orbs looking into the conflicted ones of the younger female, "Your power is beginning to fester, it has been for the last three days, not much longer until you'll be able to use it. That is why Itachi wished for Sasuke to start training you, so when your powers were awakened you would be able to harness it."

Dropping to her knees Sakura absorbed what she had learned, nothing really made sense. She got a little bit of the picture but confusion still held the reigns to her wandering mind.

The sun had set fully behind the towering trees and the thick blackness of the new night had caused her to be blind to her surroundings.

Loud footsteps told Sakura that someone was coming closer and somehow she had known it was the larger than average feline she had meet days ago. Mouko stopped beside her and crouched down for her to climb on. At least she had a ride; she couldn't see a thing with this darkness. His shoulder muscles retracted with each step under her and her hands gripping the hair that was on his neck making sure she didn't pull to hard.

Back at the palaces yard the human could see Hizeme land in front of the door and the light coming from inside shimmered off his magnificent scales. Nearly jumping off of the tigers back Sakura's pace was hurried, entering the infirmary where Sasuke was still unconscious and the three males still gathered around, who turned when they knew she was in the room.

"How is he?" she asked lowly, seriously asking and hearing the question was getting old, but she had to know.

"His condition is lightening up," Itachi spoke, his tone back to emotionless, but everyone clearly knew he was concerned.

"We should call her, only she can help now," Kakashi stated, his lone eye conveying his feelings.

"I hate having to bother her, but she knows this better than any of us, and she knew the man who did this to him." Sakura stood back as the men passed by her in their own discussion. She wondered who they were talking about. She noticed the demon vessel was still in the room, staring down at his best friend. A small smile spread along her lips. Moments later she heard the blonde mumble something to the bedridden vampire before turning to see the pink haired girl with a soft expression, this gesture encouraged him that Sasuke would be fine and he knew Sakura was going to stay here with him. So he walked up to her and thanked her for her support, to which she was taken aback. But before she could ask he had left her standing alone in the room.

The silence grew and she decided to walk to the open window that let fresh air flow into the stuffy and sterile room. Only Hizeme was outside, lying down and his deep breaths could be heard along with the rise and fall of his chest.

After a moment she went back to her seat at Sasuke's bedside, she felt useless. _'If only I could help him even though he is a jackass.'_

She blinked, recalling some of Sairi's earlier words, "It is even said your blood has healing properties, though, that is just a rumor."

'_A rumor. I could test it out,' _she looked at Sasuke. _'Sairi also said that vampires heal quickly and blood helps speed up that process. But Sasuke hasn't reacted to any of the blood given to him…'_ her jade eyes fell to Sasuke's lips, knowing that underneath them were sharp and dangerous weapons. Instinctively she grabbed her neck, _'He saved my life, I'd only be returning the favor, and I'm also feeling useless for sitting around and doing nothing. Besides nothing bad could happen if I give him some of my blood…I hope.'_ Giving a slight gulp she made her choice.

Moving from her seat to Sasuke's side she looked nervous before she sucked it up and brought her right arms underneath his neck and shoulder and used all her strength to pull up the beautiful teenaged vampire. Successfully he was resting against her body; she blushed when she realized the chest she was ogling over earlier was no longer covered as the sheets rested on his lap. She had never been this close to a boy—her father didn't count. His slow breath brushed her skin, _'Hopefully he doesn't wake up and think I'm molesting him in his sleep…'_ Arms around his back holding him to her she felt his muscles and had a darker blush on her face. Bringing her right hand to maneuver his head to the left side of her neck where she continued to feel his warm breath.

Quietly she whispered in his ear, praying he heard her, "Sasuke…drink." She commanded softly. His smooth ebony hair grazed her skin. "Sasuke, please drink." She was surprised when she felt his body slowly barely begin to move. His strong arms began to wrap around her waist, pressing her closer to his weakened body and his head to her neck and his lips scrapped across her flesh. Since his head was tucked away, she didn't see his eyes open tiredly, unseeing. He was so out of it he didn't know what was going on, all he heard was a voice, one he thought he recognized but couldn't recall. He could however smell blood, and it smelt delicious.

The hand that was on the back of his head kept him to the neck he was eager to taste. "Please, Sasuke, drink." The words were incoherent to his ears, even though the voice was right there. His tongue came out to taste the area he knew would bring the most satisfying taste he would ever have the luxury he would ever dine on.

When his tongue came out again, Sakura gasped, he'd liked her twice now – but no sooner had she thought that, something sharp dug into her. She felt blood leaving her body and she began to feel faint, her eyes closing slightly, _'If this heals him then so be it…'_ Suddenly she was pushed to the bed, Sasuke trading places with her, him on top as he continued to drink from her.

As he drank his eyes changed red, _'Mine,'_ ran in his head repeatedly. He began to feel possessive of whoever he was drinking from. Pulling away for a moment only to say, "Your blood appeals to me," then he continued to feast. He was nearly finished, he wouldn't drain whoever this was, he had to keep her so he could drink again. _'Mine. She's mine!'_

Sakura heard the door burst open but was unable to see because Sasuke was blocking her vision. He pulled away and looked up at the intruders, glare in place. "Mine!" he shouted, fangs glistening and no blood on his face. "She's mine!"

Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto and Sairi stood in the doorway, all of which had their own shocked expressions; Naruto's being the most surprised. With them there was a fifth, a blonde woman with pigtails and that was all Sakura could see before her vision failed her and her world went black.

After a quick glance at her, Sasuke turned to the intruders, his expression hostile and protective of the currently unconscious female of whom he drank his posture protective as well.

This could only mean one thing…Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest Prince of Vampires, has made his claim…Sakura was now pronounced his mate…

-x-

**Well, this chapter proved troublesome and I'm not so sure I liked it. Again I know what I wanted in this chapter but writing it was difficult. I hope the legend details weren't horrible, to tell you the truth, I somehow forgot what I originally had planned. **

**Anyway, review please, and I'll try to update soon. I passed my politics class, I don't know if I told anyone this but it was keeping me from getting stories updated.**

**I even have some SasuSaku in for you.**

**Did anyone read the newest Manga chapter? I have a feeling the ending should come after the big war that's going to happen, but Kishimoto may change that…I want to see how the ending will turn out before I decide whether or not to by the Shippuden on DVD. Also if anyone knows where you can find Kishimoto interviews, or what to expect for next year I want to know. I still hope desperately for SasuSaku! Right now I think it will be a 50/50 chance it will happen.**

**REVIEW AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	10. Mate?

**I apologize for the long wait, I knew what I wanted to do for this chapter but at the same time had writers block.**

-x-

**Chapter Ten**

_Mate?_

-x-

Vampires, a species that is feared and even hated. Blood suckers. Contrary to Dracula and other vampire stories you may have heard, they aren't as frightening as they are portrayed. They don't drink human blood straight from the source, and if they do, they have no intention to kill the human. There are however, rogue vampires, who don't care about the hosts survival, human or not.

When it comes to mates, both sexes are loyal to their partner, if one dies, they usually remain faithful and never seek out another, or they die because the loss is too great. Not all are so fortunate to find their life partner and are forced to find another.

Males – when they find their significant other, they are fiercely protective and possessive. Protecting her from harm, the female's life is placed before his own.

As the five intruders appeared in the doorway, surprised when Sasuke declared a certain pink haired teenager his mate…said Uchiha, had no idea what he had just done.

His toned form still hovered over Sakura protectively, ready to rip out anyone's throat who dared approach her.

Filing in slowly but remaining by the door as they watched Sasuke's Sharingan appear as they did so and gave the unconscious girl a glance and turned back to the others. Just as suddenly as it came, Sasuke's eye's returned to onyx and he looked at the shocked faces of everyone. "What?" he asked, his tone indifferent to their stares.

No one said a word.

Confused Sasuke looked down, instantly noticing how close an annoying girl was. As soon as he had seen her, he backed off, hitting the wall. A scowl lined his fine features as he stared down at the girl with narrowed eyes, which then noticed the healing puncture wounds on her neck. _'I drank from her?' _he asked himself. Now that he thought about it, he could taste something appealing on his tongue, something he craved more of.

'_I marked her?' _he was furious with himself and his face twisted with disgust.

While Sasuke was stuck in his thoughts and glaring at the girl with distaste, the blonde haired female watched the young prince with auburn eyes. A smile formed on her lips. "Hm…seems her blood does possess healing properties."

"Hn," the Uchiha walked toward the exit, hands shoved in his pockets and a calm and collected expression, as if nothing had happened, on his face.

Just before he disappeared through the door, Itachi spoke to his younger sibling. "She's your mate now Sasuke. You should wait until she wakes."

"Hn, it was a mistake."

"You had to have felt something for you to proclaim her yours, Sasuke," and he was gone.

Silence continued to waft throughout the room, the older Uchiha sighed at his little brothers actions. He liked Sakura, and he felt she would be good for Sasuke. She had a personality about her that made her likable and Sasuke was a hard person to get passed his barrier, but she had clearly made it through – perhaps somehow that Sasuke didn't even know.

The look that crossed Itachi's face had the others turn to him curiously, eyebrows rose in question or they simply waited for him to explain. Understanding what they wanted, his onyx eyes linger to Sakura's still form and to the area the young vampire vanished before he returned his attention to his friends and grinned. Instantly everyone comprehends, minus Naruto, what exactly ran in the elder prince's mind. A matchmaking scheme had been born.

Sakura was different from all the other girls who threw themselves on Sasuke, that's what made her the best candidate for his mate. Sasuke had no idea how well he picked.

**~X~**

"Mmm…" the pink haired girl groaned, stirring slightly. Jade orbs opened before closing as a bright light blinded her. She blinked to adjust her eyes.

When she turned her neck she felt a stinging and placed her hand on it and as suddenly as it came, it was gone.

Slowly, to keep herself from getting dizzy, she sat up. The sun shone brightly through the window.

"Sakura!" she jumped at the unexpected noise.

A tick mark was throbbing above her brow, her eyes turned menacing as she turned to the spiky haired blonde who barged through the door. "Naruto could you not do that!"

He cowered behind the doorframe, he'd never met this Sakura before, she was scary…

"S-S-Sorry…" he epped out. "You were out for two days. So I was worried…"

Only when her posture didn't hold its deadly pose did he relax, knowing she wasn't going to kill him if he approached.

"What happened, all I remember was Sasuke and—" she looked around, finally realizing she was in the bed Sasuke had occupied. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Uhh," the half-blood searched for words scratching the back of his head.

"He left after you passed out," came the monotonous voice of the elder prince, followed by Kakashi and a blonde haired woman she didn't recognize.

Sakura felt her blood boil, _'After what I did for him…I'll kill him…' _

"What you did was risky," Itachi said.

"Huh? What did I do?" the human was confused and she noticed the woman smile slightly. She had blonde pigtails and a purple triangle in the center of her forehead and amber colored eyes. She was better endowed than she was and Sakura had to stop herself from looking at her own flat chest for comparison. Her skin was beautifully tanned. A cream colored tank-top and green Capri-like pants and high-heeled sandals dressed her slim figure.

"Sakura, this is Lady Tsunade," Itachi felt it was time for an introduction. "Tsunade, this is Sakura. And to answer your question, feeding Sasuke your blood had some risks." At this Sakura became nervous, her hand coming to hold her neck. "Vampires who eat from a human host have no intentions to kill, usually, but for reasons other than eating, are to claim mates."

Her emerald orbs held a little understanding, not really getting it. "Vampires are very careful who they claim as their significant other, but in the confusion of Sasuke's mind..." Itachi paused, he had a feeling Sakura wouldn't like what he would tell her, "you are now bound to Sasuke as his mate."

"What? This wasn't supposed to happen! I let him drink my blood so it would heal him and that's it! Where is he?"

"Uhh," Naruto cowered behind Kakashi, "in the training grounds…"

Sakura bolted out the door faster than the others could blink, moments later her voice echoed through the halls, "Where do I go from here?"

The silver haired vampire pulled out his book and lazily walked to her assistance. Hopefully she wouldn't attack him.

After countless halls and walls Sakura could smell the fresh air of the outdoors, and yards away from the entrance was Sasuke. She huffed and stormed toward him.

He knew she was coming, she was stomping like a rhinoceros on a rampage, and truthfully he didn't care, it's not like she could hurt a vampire. He continued with his sword training and trying to improve his already perfected technique. The sound of her heavy breathing and approaching footsteps reached his ears; he could even hear her mumbling under her breath. _'Annoying.'_ He thought, he couldn't believe he'd been so careless to claim her as his. _'A mistake. Nothing more.'_

As much as he said he didn't want her as his mate, he never wanted one, remember? The part of him that made her his tried to call her to him, becoming possessive and protective, but Sasuke would never give in to that side of him that craved her companionship. He would kill himself before he let her hang on him like a fan-girl.

His body was half-turned in her direction when Sakura stopped behind him she started shouting, "You jackass! You can't go around biting women and acting like nothing happened! I can't even believe I missed your jackass self!"

He just stared at her blankly.

"You even marked me as your mate! You could have at least tried to _not _do that when you drank my blood. That was for healing purposes only! And since you marked me, you should have stayed and apologized—"

"I don't apologize." He said monotonously, expression remaining blank.

Her face grew red with anger, "Then you could have stayed and explained the situation instead of having someone else doing it for you."

"Hn, marking you was a mistake, remember that. If I were in my right mind I never would have marked you to be mine. You mean nothing to me, you're just a nuisance who gets kidnapped and needs protection. I wouldn't even be protecting you if I wasn't ordered to. You are just a mission I have to complete, once it's over you will not even be a memory in my mind."

"Ouch," she spat sarcastically, "just so we're clear, I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual. Now could you leave you're annoying me."

"Your protection details are over, Naruto will be my bodyguard!"

"Eh!" Naruto and the others had followed her and stood by the entrance (flashing exclamation marks over the blonde's head).

"Hn, that's fine by me."

"Maybe I should have let you stay in that coma you were in."

"You should have, I have a horrible taste in my mouth because of your blood. Your body is polluted and no one would want to drink it if you were the last person on the planet to eat from." That was a lie, her blood was quite delicious.

Once he finished, he nonchalantly watched Sakura's face break out into a slow grin, "That's not what you told me…it was just the opposite in fact."

If he weren't a master at hiding his emotions, he would have given away that he was surprised by her words. The memory was a little foggy, but he remembered saying something that to his ears sounded corny.

"_Your blood appeals to me."_

"Hn, I don't remember such trivial things," he said coolly, "and whatever I said, I was delirious, if you knew anything about my race you would know that when we are injured we do things we normally wouldn't do. Whatever I said, forget it, because it wasn't true, I regret every moment drinking your blood and having to save you from Tsukiumi."

That part, she couldn't deny, had stung.

"And I regret ever feeling a little bit sorry for you being in that condition because of me, but who cares, I have a better bodyguard now and you can waste your time doing whatever it is you do." She replied angrily, her temper boiling over.

"Fine by me, now leave." Instead of waiting for her to answer him, he walked off into the dense forests and out of sight.

The others could hear the girl mumbling words.

And Itachi sighed slightly, their relationship was back to where it was, probably worse. This only made his work harder…

-x-

**Sorry again for the wait, I'm not sure how I like this chapter, but I figured I'd better get something up and out for you.**

**Hopefully it was alright and don't you love Sasuke and Sakura's relationship?**

**Anyway, reviews and criticism are welcome and much appreciated.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
